Unexpected Visit
by sigyn-chi
Summary: There's a reason why a normal boss wouldn't give a 5 year old a special bazooka... because certain informations about the future may change the present. all27, mainly 1827
1. Bazookas and Surprises

Unexpected Visit

Unexpected Visit

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Katekyou Hitman Reborn, 1827 would have been cannon or maybe Tsuna would have actually been a girl or Chrome would have more parts and interactions with Tsuna or-… I'm ranting again… so please don't sue.

Warning: Contains BL to the boundary of yaoi in later chapters (27all mainly 1827, heavily implied one-sided 692796, also hinted DSX and 8059), spoilers to the manga and a very OOC Tsuna…

Author's Rants: (You can skip this if you want) My very first _official_ fanfic. This is crack and Tsuna is very OOC, but then again nobody in the manga ever said how Tsuna acted in the TYL timeline... yet. And Tsuna looking like a girl was heavily influenced by Nakajyo Akira-sama's and Ririadoll's Tsuna.

\()/\()/\()/\()/\()/

Day 01: Bazooka and Surprises

Tsuna fidgeted as he felt the menacing gaze that Hibari was currently giving him. On his right were Yamamoto, who continued smiling as if everything was alright, and Gokudera, who was growling at Hibari at the moment, while on his left was Lambo, who was currently preoccupied with eating his chocolate ice cream. The reception room felt like hell at the moment, and the cold wind that came from the broken glass made Tsuna shiver more than he already had from Hibari's intense stare. Three months have passed since they managed to save an alternate future and now here they are in the great base of the Namimori Discipline Committee, the Reception Room. Their crime? When Gokudera and Yamamoto came to his house to pick him up, Lambo and Gokudera got on an argument, which was cut off by Tsuna's pleading. All was fine… until Lambo threw grenades at class during math time to make 'Gokudera pay'. What's worse is that one of those grenades managed to break the glass to the reception room which Hibari hit back at Lambo; how it got there, Tsuna didn't want to know. Now they were sitting on the couch waiting for Hibari to either say something then beat the living day out of them… or just start beating them without warning. It's a bit ironic that even after going to war against a supposedly stronger rival family, Hibari managed to still be at the top of Tsuna's list of 'who-scares-me-the-most'. In hopes of calming himself down, Tsuna took his handkerchief with shaking hands and began wiping Lambo's messy chocolate-smeared face.

"Mou, Lambo. Atleast try to eat a bit neatly…" Tsuna whispered, smiling softly at Lambo. He could still feel Hibari's stare at the corner of his eyes. Yamamoto's heartily laughed calmed Tsuna down a bit.

"Maa, He's still a kid, Tsuna. There's nothing wrong with being a bit messy." Yamamoto said. Tsuna smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto.

"Shut up, Baseball freak! You!" Gokudera pointed at Lambo angrily, "How dare you make the Tenth worry about you!!"

"SHUT UP, STUPID GOKUDERA!!" Lambo shouted, sticking his tongue out at Gokudera. Gokudera's face reddened in anger and he took out his dynamites.

"WHAT THE- I'LL FUCKING BLOW YOU UP, STUPID COW!!" Gokudera yelled.

"BWAHAHAHA!! AS IF YOU CAN HURT LAMBO-SAN!!" Lambo taunted, taking out his grenades.

"HHHIIIII!! Lambo!! Gokudera-kun!! STOP!!" Tsuna pleaded, grabbing Lambo. Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's wrists.

"Let go of me, baseball freak!!" Gokudera ordered. Yamamoto smiled at Gokudera.

"Hahaha, I wouldn't mind seeing fireworks but Boss did order you to stop." Yamamoto replied, winking at Tsuna. Tsuna blushed at Yamamoto's chosen pet name for Tsuna. After coming to the future, Yamamoto finally realized that they weren't playing mafia anymore. Yamamoto actually accepted everything calmly and told Tsuna that he didn't mind being in the mafia which surprisingly didn't surprise Tsuna. Tsuna felt that it had something to do with Gokudera though…

"I… If that is the Tenth's order, then I will obey." Gokudera said through gritted teeth, hiding his dynamites. Yamamoto gave Tsuna a V-sign. Tsuna smiled gratefully at Yamamoto.

"BWAHAHAHA!! Gokudera's scared of Lambo-san!!" Lambo teased.

"Mou, Lambo. Hush." Tsuna scolded Lambo. Yamamoto and Gokudera had to look away, trying hard not to show their blushing face and nosebleed at the moment. The way Tsuna acted towards Lambo felt like how a mother would to her child, which made the two guardians imagine how Tsuna would look like if he was to wear a dress.

"Are you herbivores finished clowning around?" They all stopped as the icy voice of Hibari resounded in the entire room. Tsuna gulped as he faced Hibari. Tsuna whimpered as he realized that Hibari's gaze had turned into a murderous stare… directed at Tsuna.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Hibari whispered. Tsuna felt butterflies in his stomach as his name fell from Hibari's lips. Ever since he had met the future Hibari, Tsuna couldn't help but feel more uncomfortable towards Hibari. Something in the eyes of the future Hibari made Tsuna felt… sad… lonely. Now, in front of him, Tsuna realized that Hibari always had that strange gleam in his eyes, but his was larger and at the same time, hidden behind his menacing stare that promised unbearable pain and sadistic torture at the moment, "As the proclaimed leader of these pathetic herbivores, what do you suggest?"

"Hii?" Tsuna looked at Hibari in confusion. Was he dreaming? Hibari was letting him talk? Explain to him? And maybe try to get off the hook? Has hell frozen over?

"Shall I bite all of you to death or should I only bite you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari clarified, seeing the hope in Tsuna big caramel eyes. Tsuna inwardly hit his head on an imaginative wall, feeling a bit stupid for even thinking for a moment that Hibari still had a dash of humanity in him.

"Ummmm, can we pick option 3, Hibari?" Yamamoto asked, scratching the back of his head. Hibari looked at Yamamoto.

"I did not present a third option, Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari dangerously said to Yamamoto. Gokudera yelled in frustration.

"Would you make up your mind, fucking bastard!! Either you call us by our first name or by our last name!! It's annoying!!"

"Gokudera… kun…"

"Fight Gokudera and me." Yamamoto said, an unwavering smile gracing his youthful face.

"Hiiiii!! Yamamoto, what are you talking about?!" Tsuna yelled. Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna and looked at Gokudera.

"You don't mind do you, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera scoffed, releasing his dying will flame to the Vongola ring.

"I can take care of this bastard myself." Gokudera said. Yamamoto laughed.

"I knew you'd say that." Yamamoto also released his dying will flame to the Ring of Rain. Both of them reached for their boxes, which they didn't get to return to the future.

"Wao, you seemed so eager to die." Hibari smiled at them, enjoying the murderous intent both herbivores were currently showing. Maybe they would prove to be an entertainment now.

"All of you, please stop!!" Tsuna yelled, "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Hibari-san!! There's no need for you guys to fight. I'll ta-"

"This guy should take Hibari's wrath." Tsuna heard Reborn said, kicking Lambo's head. Tsuna's eyes widened as Lambo was sent flying to the broken window.

"LAMBO!!" Tsuna yelled racing towards the window. He turned back and stared at Reborn, "REBORN!! How could you-"

"Tenth!!"

"Tsuna, look out!!"

"Hiii?" Tsuna looked at Gokudera and Yamamoto's panicked faces and he felt something hit him at the back. A cloud of smoke erupted, covering Tsuna as the ten year bazooka fell to the floor, smoke coming from it. They stared at the cloud of smoke, even Hibari. He had heard from the baby of the certain capability of the ten year bazooka.

"Do… Do you think… Tsuna's…" Yamamoto was afraid to ask. Remembering that Tsuna was dead in the future, he feared that they may see nothing… or maybe Tsuna's corpse.

"He's alive! He's got to be!!" Gokudera yelled. He wouldn't forgive himself if he couldn't save his boss from the future that they already know. The cloud dissipated and the two guardians' jaws dropped. In front of them was a young man with the same messy, slightly longer and lighter shade, hair as Tsuna and big caramel eyes looking at his surroundings in confusion. He was wearing a black tie and black jacket over a plain white collared shirt. His eyes blinked and focused on one person. His face brightened and he gave a cute smile at Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun. Did you forget to remind me something?" he asked cutely.

"Eh? Ah… T-Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"Hm?" the man in front of them said in recognition. They all continued to stare at the man. Ten years from now, Sawada Tsunayoshi, also known as Vongola Decimo, could actually passed off as a woman. A very beautiful… woman… Gokudera and Yamamoto covered their noses as they felt an upcoming nosebleed… and a very massive one. The man they accepted as Tsuna realized Yamamoto's presence and clapped his hands. He smiled cutely at Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, did you already finish your mission? Mou, Gokudera-kun said you'll be gone for two more days." Tsuna said. Then he blinked, "Ara? Did the two of you shrink?"

Gokudera wondered if his beloved boss was spending too much time with Haru. Reborn kicked the back of Tsuna's head, "Dame Tsuna!!"

"Ow!" Tsuna whimpered, rubbing the part Reborn had lovingly hit, "Mou, Reborn- Ah…"

Tsuna looked at Reborn with his big caramel eyes, "Reborn, when did you returned to your baby form?"

Reborn kicked Tsuna again. This time, Tsuna dodged it earning a smirk from Reborn, "At least you seem to have learned a bit."

"After being kicked, hit and shot by you for eleven years, I got the hang of it." Tsuna smiled at Reborn, standing up. He sighed and scratched his head, "If you guys are in that forms that must mean I'm in the past aren't I?"

"You were accidentally hit by the stupid cow's bazooka, Tenth." Gokudera confirmed standing straight. Tsuna laughed softly.

"Well, at least my past self won't find himself in a coffin this time, just an office with a mountain of paper works." Tsuna laughed, a bit embarrassed at how he had acted earlier. Yamamoto laughed as well.

"Well that's good to know. Gokudera's with him, right?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna nodded, knowing that Yamamoto was asking if the future Gokudera was with his past self, "But it's surprising, Tsuna. You actually look a bit… feminine…"

"BASEBALL FREAK!!" Gokudera yelled, thinking Tsuna would take that as an offense. Both of them were surprised at Tsuna's reply.

"You don't like it?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head a bit, a playful smile gracing his… feminine face. Both of them blushed brightly.

"I-I-I didn't mean I don't like it, Tsuna!!"

"Tenth looks more beautiful than the winner of Ms. Namimori!!"

Tsuna laughed at their reactions, enjoying seeing them stutter and blush like normal kids for once. Reborn looked at Tsuna, "Tsuna… do you realize your situation?"

Tsuna grew serious, "Ah. Five minutes have passed and I'm still here."

"Which means…"

"Tsuna… you're stuck in the past?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna gave them a soft smile.

"The ten year bazooka had been malfunctioning after the Millefiore incident. It's a bit unpredictable at the moment. The time span now ranges from days to weeks... so…" Tsuna explained calmly. Tsuna looked at Reborn, "So where do I stay?"

"Luckily Dino's in town, we can ask him to let you stay in his mansion here." Reborn replied, feeling that he was now talking to Vongola Decimo. Tsuna smiled brightly.

"Which means I have a few days of rest." Tsuna happily stretched, "You don't have to teach me Reborn, I've been Vongola Decimo for five years now… or in the future… hehehe…"

"Hm. Fine. I will have to report this to the Ninth." Reborn informed Tsuna. Tsuna nodded and surveyed his surroundings.

"Ara? Isn't this the reception room?"

"You finally realized, stupid herbivore." Hibari growled, his murderous aura now enveloping the entire room. Hibari was currently pissed, not only did the herbivore failed to acknowledged him; the herbivore didn't even realized that Hibari was even in the room. And then he saw the herbivore smile and flirt with the three other people in the room, Hibari's blood boiled. He wanted to bite everyone to death, he wanted to bite the man who called himself Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna looked at Hibari and Hibari was surprised to not see any hints of fear from the man's eyes. Tsuna's eyes were… happy?

"KYOUYA!!" Gokudera and Yamamoto's jaws dropped to the floor as they witnessed Tsuna tackled Hibari to the ground. Hibari could only look in surprise as Tsuna began rubbing his cheek on his in a very loving and… intimate manner.

"Wha-wha-WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gokudera blurted out. Yamamoto looked at Reborn. Reborn shook his head, who knows what had happened in the future.

"What are you doing, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked, his voice laced with promise of pain and torture. He sat up, realizing that the herbivore had latched himself on him. Hibari grabbed his shoulders roughly and pried the herbivore's arms from his neck. Hibari found himself staring at Tsuna, who was currently giving him the sweetest smile Hibari had ever seen.

"Nee, Kyouya, how many days will you stay this time?" Tsuna asked, acting like a kid. Hibari narrowed his eyes, unsure on what the damn herbivore was saying. Reborn sighed.

"Baka Tsuna, you're forgetting something again." Reborn reminded Tsuna. Tsuna blinked then realization hit him.

"Ah… I forgot. I'm in the past." Tsuna laughed softly, blushing at his reaction. In an effort to redeem himself, he tried to explain, "I couldn't help it. I haven't seen you in two months already. Ah, by you, I mean my Kyouya, I mean, the future you… ahhhh… I can't even explain it."

"MY KYOUYA!!" Gokudera and Yamamoto yelled.

"Get off me. Now." Hibari ordered dangerously. Tsuna obeyed and stood. Hibari stood as well, his eyes staring at Tsuna.

"T-t-tenth, wha-wha-what did you meant by '_my _Kyouya'?!" Gokudera asked. Tsuna smiled sweetly at Hibari, answering Gokudera's question childishly.

"Kyouya and I… are lovers."

"WHAT??" Gokudera and Yamamoto shouted. Reborn smirked as he saw Hibari tensed up at Tsuna's declaration.

"T-t-t-the Tenth a-a-a-a-and that bastard!! What the hell was I doing in the future?!" Gokudera yelled as he began cursing how he had let that bastard near his 'pure' boss. Yamamoto was stuttering and walking back and front, unable to comprehend what Tsuna had just said. Tsuna saw Hibari began to shake and walked towards him.

"Kyouya? What's wrong?" Tsuna asked softly, titling his head to get a good look at Hibari. He backed away in time to evade one of Hibari's tonfas.

"I'll…" Hibari narrowed his eyes at Tsuna, readying his tonfas, "I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna began to laugh softly, earning a glare from Hibari. Tsuna smiled sweetly at Hibari, "Nee, Kyouya, why not say that to me when you managed to get that blush off your face?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto stopped what they are doing and looked at Hibari. True enough, Hibari was in fact blushing. Hibari charged Tsuna in anger, thrusting one of his tonfas at Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna evaded it but did not see Hibari's other tonfa aimed at his chest. Tsuna flew across the room, landing on the couch.

"TENTH!!" "TSUNA!!" Gokudera and Yamamoto faced Hibari, intending on fighting him. Laughter stopped them and they looked back and found Tsuna dusting his jacket. Reborn jumped at Tsuna's shoulder and playfully hit him.

"Baka Tsuna, stop clowning around." Reborn scolded. Tsuna gave Reborn a smile.

"I didn't mean to. It's just a long time since Kyouya raised his hand at me." Tsuna reasoned. Reborn scoffed and was about to say something when Hibari charged them, passing Yamamoto and Gokudera before they could blinked. Hibari aimed his tonfas at Tsuna. Tsuna gracefully evaded the fury of tonfas aimed at him. All of them stood in shock as the next scene they saw was that of Tsuna pressing himself on Hibari's back as his own tonfa placed a few inches from Hibari's own neck by Tsuna's hands. Tsuna pressed himself at Hibari and whispered softly at his ear,

"I win."

\()/\()/\()/\()/\()/

End Notes: I take that back, Hibari and Tsuna seemed very ooc here. Really... Please do review, and tell me if I have any grammatical errors and such. I appreciate it.


	2. Monsters and Cafes

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (I'm broke, really broke) so please don't sue

Warning: contains BL, rated M for Gokudera's mouth and a certain scene in a certain chapter. Pairings include 27all (as in all I could think of to fit this story) but most dominate 1827 and 692796, implied 5980 and hinted DSX. Very OOC in Tsuna's and Hibari's character (but then again it's a fanfic)

Important Note: Unexpected Visit is a half of the Unexpected Series (I had to cut them in half because it's hard to go back and forth from the past/present to the future not to mention one day would be very, very long). This deals with the present/past timeline and so it's 18TYL27. I'm sorry for those who wanted to see Tsuna get molested by TYLHibari (I know you guys want that -grin-). That's why, even if I say Tsuna, I meant Vongola Decimo, just to avoid confusion.

Author's Rant (You can skip this): Instead of doing my assignments, I'm uploading a new chapter, hahahaha. Actually, I'm really surprised that I got 3 reviews and more than 5 story alerts and 2 favorites... That's why I'm doing this rather than my com assignments (my sched's hectic but you guys are more important than binary numbers!). That's why, please take your time and review (so I know I didn't waste my time doing this instead) -grin-

Day 02: Monsters and Cafes

Tsuna opened his eyes and yawned. He stared at the cream colored ceiling, "Hm? This isn't our room…"

He sat up and looked around. The door opened, revealing a smiling Dino. Tsuna smiled as he remembered the events yesterday. After disarming Hibari and running away from the very angry guardian of cloud and future lover of Vongola Decimo, Tsuna and Reborn made their way to Dino's mansion. Romario happily accepted them as Dino was out at the moment. From Dino's scrutinizing stare, Tsuna realized Romario or Reborn may have already told him of the certain accident involving a certain Bovino-property bazooka. Tsuna smiled cutely at Dino, earning a blush from his 'older brother'. With a cute singsong voice, Tsuna greeted Dino, "Good morning, Dino-san."

"Ah… ahhh… good morning, Tsuna." Dino greeted back, smiling at Tsuna, "Breakfast is ready by the way."

"Oh, okay. You didn't have to tell me in person, Dino-san." Tsuna said, getting off the bed. He made his way towards the bathroom adjoined to the room Romario had given him. Tsuna closed the door as he began to undress.

"I know, but I had to talk to you about something…" Dino's voice trailed through the door. Tsuna smiled as he realized what Dino wanted to talk about. Tsuna turned on the shower and shivered as the cold water enveloped him. Outside the door, Dino began mumbling incoherently. Tsuna turned off the shower and began drying himself. Then he heard Dino mumbled something with the words: 'my pupil' and 'my little brother'.

"You want to know about my relationship with Kyouya?" Tsuna asked Dino as he began to button a plain white shirt Romario had given him. Suddenly the door opened and Dino looked at Tsuna with widened eyes.

"S-s-s-so i-i-it's true? In the future, you and Kyouya are-" the smile Tsuna gave him was enough to silence Dino's question.

"Dino-san…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mind telling you but…"

"But?"

"Will you let me dress first?" Tsuna asked sweetly. Dino blushed as he realized that the only thing Tsuna was currently wearing was an overly large t-shirt, revealing milky white legs. Dino closed the door in a hurry and stuttered an apology. Tsuna laughed softly at Dino's antics and continued dressing.

-DSXDSXDSXDSXDSXDSXDSXDSX-

"S-s-s-seriously?!" Dino could not believe his ears. Tsuna smiled, nodding as he chewed on a croissant, "S-S-S-Squalo a-a-and Xanxus? You and Kyouya?!'

Tsuna nodded once more. For the last thirty minutes, Dino had asked about the future Tsuna had come from, and was shocked on how open the mafia had become when it came to same gender relationship. Dino looked around before whispering at Tsuna, "W-what about me?"

Tsuna smiled. The truth was that Dino was currently having an affair with Squalo, which Xanxus was actually aware about, as well. But he couldn't say that now, could he? That's why Tsuna replied with: "The mafia is also open to polygamy."

Dino looked at his younger brother confused at his chosen words. Tsuna stared at his tea and smiled. He looked at Dino, his eyes gleaming, "Nee, Dino-san…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a dress?"

18271827182718271827182718271827

Kusakabe gulped as he continued to look at Hibari. Hibari was only doing his paper works but Kusakabe could feel the murderous aura Hibari was currently projecting. The entire school could feel it. Since yesterday, Hibari could not control his murderous aura. The man who was said to be the herbivore's future self was getting on Hibari's nerves. Not only was he strong, which made Hibari want to beat him to death, but he had also claimed to have an intimate relationship with him, which made Hibari want to just bite him. Hibari furrowed as the pen he was holding was snapped to two. Kusakabe backed away as Hibari began shaking. That herbivore had the courage to tease him. Why in the entire world would Hibari engage in a serious intimate relationship with anyone… especially to the herbivore named Sawada Tsunayoshi? Kusakabe began to whimper as Hibari's murderous aura engulfed the entire school. Everyone began to shake. Even Yamamoto and Gokudera would not stop themselves from shaking, remembering how they had been beaten to death (or bitten to death, whichever you prefer) by the future Hibari by even the silliest thing such as crowding around. Now that Hibari was giving off such strong murderous aura, Yamamoto and Gokudera were actually afraid of what Hibari would be capable of doing.

Kusakabe jumped as the door to the reception room opened. He looked at the visitor who dared opened the door currently withholding inside the man with the murderous aura. Kusakabe's eyes widened as he saw a young 'woman' with caramel eyes wearing a plain white dress. The 'woman' noticed Kusakabe and bowed.

"Good morning, Kusakabe-san." 'she' greeted. Kusakabe bowed as well.

"Good morning… uhhh…" Did he know this 'woman'? 'She' passed him and skipped towards Hibari. 'She' wrapped 'her' arms around Hibari and snuggled his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Hibari growled, eyeing the 'woman'.

"Kyouya, morning." The 'woman' greeted happily. Kusakabe was shocked. This 'woman' was able to talk to Hibari without flinching at the murderous aura surrounding him! And 'she' called Hibari: 'Kyouya'.

"I ask, what are you doing, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari repeated. Kusakabe's jaw fell to the floor. This 'woman' was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the boy Hibari would occasionally torture? Tsuna smiled sweetly and Kusakabe could feel the murderous aura around Hibari slowly dissipate. C-c-c-c-c-could it be…

"Let's go on a date, Kyouya." Tsuna asked, giving Hibari one of his sweetest tooth-aching smiles. Hibari blushed and stared at the paper in front of him.

"I'm busy." Hibari reasoned, unable to look at Tsuna directly. Tsuna puffed his cheeks and looked at what Hibari was looking, brushing his cheeks against Hibari's.

"Kyouya…"

"What?"

"Most of this is just lists of people you beat up once in a while." Tsuna reasoned. Kyouya continued to glare at the papers.

"I hate crowds." Kyouya reasoned. Kusakabe couldn't believe his ears. Hibari Kyouya, the most feared man in Namimori Middle School, was simply making excuses like a kid.

"Kyouya, if you walked the street of Namimori, everyone will stay away from you… you already knew that, right?" Tsuna replied.

"…" Hibari was now silent. Tsuna smiled sweetly.

"They say silence means yes." Tsuna whispered on Hibari's ear. Hibari didn't budge when Tsuna pulled his chair and began dragging him out of the reception room. Tsuna smiled at Kusakabe, "We'll leave Namimori to you for a while, Kusakabe-san."

"Ah. Have… fun…" Kusakabe dumbly replied as Tsuna closed the door. Tsuna frowned childishly as Hibari was clearly not that enthusiastic to go on a date. Tsuna made a detour towards a certain classroom. Hibari's brows raised as Tsuna opened the classroom door while holding Hibari's arm securely with his.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna called out. The teacher was about to reprehend Tsuna but Hibari sent him a certain look that promises painful torture if he was to even try to approach Tsuna. The teacher backed away. Gokudera and Yamamoto stood.

"What is it, Tenth/Tsuna?" they both ask at the same time. Tsuna gave them a cute smile, which made Hibari's blood boil.

"I'm taking Hibari out for a bit." Tsuna said. All the students that heard Tsuna's declaration silently prayed: _'Yes, please take him away. Please…'_

"Can you guys help Kusakabe-san and the discipline committee while the two of us are on a date?" Tsuna asked.

"Help? DATE!! But Tenth!!"

"Gokudera-kun."

"Yes?"

"This is a direct order from Vongola Decimo." Tsuna informed them. Yamamoto smiled.

"Understood! As the Tenth's right-hand, I shall accomplish your order without fail." Gokudera declared, his passion burning as his beloved Tenth finally gave his first order.

"Have fun, boss." Yamamoto said waving at Tsuna and Hibari's retreating form. Once they were out of the line of vision of the students, all of them began chattering.

"Was that Hibari-sama's girlfriend?"

"She's so beautiful."

"BASTARDS!! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THE TENTH!!"

"Hahahahaha." Yamamoto whispered to Gokudera, "Everybody seems to think Tsuna's a girl."

"Hey." All of them stopped chattering as they all look at Hana, "Is it just me or did that girl look like Sawada?"

A moment of silence enveloped the classroom. Which was shortly followed by: "EEEEHHHHHH!!"

"That No-Good Tsuna had such a beautiful sister?!"

"Who's going out with Hibari-senpai!!"

"We can't touch Tsuna now, who knows what Hibari-senpai may do to us!!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera sweat dropped at the exaggerated reactions of their classmates. Kyoko simply chuckled, now knowing how Tsuna would look like if he was a girl. Yamamoto whispered to Gokudera's ear, "Tsuna looked cute in that dress, didn't he?"

Gokudera blushed, not only because of Yamamoto's comment towards his 'beautiful' boss, but because of Yamamoto's lips were slightly touching his ear. Gokudera pushed Yamamoto away and glared at him. Yamamoto only blinked, noticing Gokudera's red face. Yamamoto laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "Wouldn't our lives be better if Tsuna was a girl?"

"Y-y-y-you- STUPID BASEBALL FREAK!!"

18271827182718271827182718271827

The entire street made way as they saw Hibari follow a cheerful 'woman' towards a clothing store. Everyone in Namimori knew of the tyrant god that protects Namimori and were all surprise to see him walking the crowded street of the shopping district of Namimori… with an angelic-faced 'woman', much to their chagrin. There had been a silent bet going on that the only woman that can stand Hibari was one that was emotionless and a masochistic and wears black, skulls and all those things. Now, 20 percent of their budgets will go to the only person that dared say that Hibari would be with a nice girl because he was her son's _friend_. Nobody expected to see the day Hibari would walk the supposedly busy streets of Namimori with a cheerful woman who looked like she fell from heaven. 'Maybe Hibari forcefully took her out of heaven' now became the newest gossip. One glare from Hibari sent them all to mind their own business. Usually Hibari would have relished the fear he felt from the pathetic herbivores but a certain _man _wearing a white dress was occupying his thoughts. And among the tortures and pain he wishes to inflict on this _creature_, one thought had actually almost sent him to beating up the nearest person he saw. He thought, he actually thought for a moment, just a moment, that the man looked beautiful wearing such a simple dress. He approached the herbivore in question and did a double take when he noticed that he was staring at a dress… a dress?!

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Hibari called out. Tsuna looked at him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said. Hibari looked at him for a moment and realized he wanted him to call him 'Tsunayoshi'.

"Sawada-"

"Tsunayoshi." Tsuna repeated. Realizing that Hibari wasn't going to call him by what he prefers to be called, Tsuna continued to stare at the dress in display.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Hibari called out. He began to shake as Tsuna was purposely ignoring him.

"Tsu…" Hibari placed his hand on his face, refusing to show to those herbivores how he was actually blushing from embarrassment, "Tsu… Tsunayoshi…"

"Yes?" Hibari found Tsuna looking at him with a very sweet smile directed at him. Hibari took a moment and controlled his emotions.

"Why…" Hibari looked at Tsuna seriously, "Why are you wearing a dress?"

Tsuna grinned at him, "Disguise."

"What?"

"Even though this is the past, I got used of sneaking out by wearing girl's clothing. Plus, isn't it easier to go on a date if one of you pretended to be a girl? People don't stare that much." To prove his point, Tsuna twirled around, letting Hibari catch a glimpse of his milky white legs.

"Sneak out? You surely have grown to an irresponsible adult, Tsunayoshi." Hibari teased, walking past Tsuna. Tsuna clung to Hibari's arm and gave him a toothy grin.

"Hahaha, true but my accomplice have no right to say that to me." Tsuna teased back. It took a moment before Hibari realized that Tsuna meant him. Inwardly, Hibari was wondering if Tsuna was just pulling his leg or if he was actually saying the truth. If it was the latter, what the hell was his future self thinking, associating to such a weird herbivore to the point of being an accomplice to such irresponsible acts?

"Kyouya, Kyouya!" Hibari looked at Tsuna and found him pointing at the movie house. Hibari looked at Tsuna, who was currently looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Was this creature actually asking permission?

"You want to watch a movie?" Hibari asked. Why he asked, he did not even know. Being around this creature, who supposedly was the unpredictable herbivore's future self, made him feel light-headed. The eager nod from Tsuna was Hibari's answer. Hibari sighed and nodded. Tsuna gave him such a sweet smile that Hibari had unconsciously walked with Tsuna towards the movie house instead of simply letting Tsuna drag him.

"I want to watch this one." Tsuna childishly said, pointing at a monster movie which had the words 'Not suitable for minors'. Hibari had to raise his eyebrow at Tsuna's chosen movie. Seeing that Tsuna was simply waiting for him, Hibari pulled his wallet out and bought two tickets from a trembling clerk. When he got the tickets, he found Tsuna waiting for him by the food stand. Tsuna ordered a large box of butter-flavored popcorn, coke and a bottle of water, all which Hibari paid for. When they entered the theatre, the movie was just showing trailers. Tsuna picked the second to top of the center and the murderous intent that Hibari emitted sent those near them cowering further down. Hibari sat next to Tsuna, who gave him the bottle of water. For once, Hibari was surprised that Tsuna knew that he did not drink carbonated drinks and was more surprise that Tsuna had picked the butter flavored popcorn that was Hibari's only preferred flavored, more than the plain one. The movie began and Hibari found himself unconsciously eating popcorn and watching.

59805980598059805980598059805980

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING SHIT!!" Gokudera yelled as he lit his dynamites.

"HELLLPPPP!!" a senior yelled on the top of his lungs as he ran away from the raging bomber.

"DOUBLE BOMB!!" Gokudera yelled. The senior screamed so loud the entire school heard it as he was blown off the 2nd floor. Outside, Ryohei was _coincidently _practicing and hit the senior with his EXTREME UPPERCUT. Gokudera began to breathe heavily as Yamamoto laughed merrily behind him.

"Is he... alright?" Kusakabe asked reluctantly. Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head and smiled weakly at Kusakabe.

"That'll teach you to fucking smoke in school grounds, you worthless piece of shit!!" Gokudera yelled. Both Kusakabe and Yamamoto sweat dropped.

"Gokudera, you also smoke on school grounds..." Yamamoto reminded Gokudera. Gokudera let out a frustrated yell.

"WHY TENTH?! Of all the Mafioso you could have... WHY THAT BASTARD!!" Gokudera yelled on the top of his lungs. Yamamoto's smile began to fade as Gokudera began to rant about how he had failed the tenth and what the hell his future self was doing letting such thing happen. Yamamoto sighed and stared at the sky.

"It would have been better if Tsuna was a girl..." Yamamoto mumbled and looked back at the ranting Gokudera. Yamamoto smiled bitterly, "Or if you were..."

"If I were a what?" Gokudera asked, hearing Yamamoto. Yamamoto blinked and smiled, tapping Gokudera's shoulder.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Yamamoto replied. Gokudera frowned and looked at Kusakabe.

"Where's the next one?" Gokudera asked, his eyes gleaming evilly. Yamamoto laughed and let Kusakabe lead the way.

18271827182718271827182718271827

"Waaaahhh, they said it was a monster movie, not a scary movie." Tsuna cutely puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms as they exit the theatre. Towards the climax of the movie, Tsuna had grabbed Hibari's arm as he got surprised by how the monster had caught the main characters. That move resulted to the box of popcorn flying and dropping on both of them. Hibari was pissed and let out such large murderous aura that the other viewers were more frightened at what's behind them than what is in front of them. Tsuna's laughter and caressing hands carefully taking the popcorn from Hibari's head dissipated his aura. Hibari looked at Tsuna and sighed. The strange creature was too busy paying attention to the popcorns on Hibari that he had failed to take out a piece of popcorn stuck at the back of his own head. Hibari grabbed Tsuna, surprising himself when he realized how gentle he had grabbed Tsuna's arm.

"Yes, Kyouya?" Tsuna asked, his smile never leaving his face. Hibari sighed once again and took the popcorn out of Tsuna's hair. Hibari showed the piece of popcorn in question to Tsuna.

"Try to be more observant of your own before of others." Hibari scolded, his eyes narrowing. Inwardly, he kept wondering why he was being so nice to this creature. Tsuna smiled brightly and ate the popcorn on Hibari's hand, making Hibari blushed much to his own annoyance. Tsuna happily skipped away from Hibari and smiled at Hibari.

"I don't need to. You'll do it for me, right?" Tsuna said. Usually Hibari would have bitten him to death for implying that such a strange herbivore was worth his time but hearing him say those words to Hibari of all people with such a soft content smile kept him from even touching his tonfas. Hibari followed Tsuna to the arcade.

"Wao! That's so cool, Kyouya." Tsuna clapped his hands as Hibari managed to clear another level in a shooting game. Hibari smirked and looked at Tsuna.

"That goes without saying." Hibari said before returning his attention back on the game. Tsuna giggled, realizing that Hibari can be quite a narcissist a long time ago. He pulled the second controller and looked at Hibari.

"Can I join?" again, Hibari wondered why Tsuna was asking him considering that the creature did not really need his permission. Hibari nodded and continued to focus his attention at the screen. Tsuna brightly smiled and added another token. The other patrons simply stared at them on the corners of their eyes, fearing what Hibari may do to them if they were to crowd around them.

Hibari continued to stare at Tsuna as he began to talk about such trivial things such as Tsuna's inability to properly shoot the monsters at the shooting game. Hibari had began to wonder how this man could be the tenth generation boss of the supposedly most powerful mafia family when he couldn't even shoot properly. After spending all of their tokens, Hibari had dragged Tsuna to a small café. Thankfully, the creature did not whine about it and was actually happily chatting with Hibari even if it was more of a monologue to some. Tsuna didn't seem a bit bother that Hibari had chosen to simply look outside than look at him nor was he annoyed because the most he can get out of Hibari were nods and the rare replies that only consists of no more than five words. Tsuna's face brightened as the waitress brought their orders. Hibari had simply ordered coffee while Tsuna happily ate a parfait. By the end of the day, Hibari had gotten to know how he was given the freedom to travel around the world in search of the truth. That caught Hibari's interest, which made Tsuna explain about the boxes and the technology of the future.

After that, they decided to call it a day as the sun began to set. Hibari walked Tsuna backed to Dino's mansion, inwardly wondering why he was even doing such a thing. Tsuna only smiled and locked their arms together, leaning on Hibari. Along the way, Tsuna noticed his mother being surrounded by grumpy housewives.

"I had fun." Tsuna said, laughing at how cliché that just sounded. Hibari let a small smile grace his face and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna gave him a sweet smile before kissing his cheek. Hibari looked at Tsuna surprise and embarrassment written all over his face. Tsuna smiled, his own face red, and ran towards the front doors of Dino's mansion. Tsuna opened the door and looked back at Hibari.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Tsuna said, closing the door before Hibari could react. Hibari could only stare at the closed door, before shaking his head and trying to retain his normal skin complexion. He began to walk away, intent on beating the delinquents he would definitely passed by.

On the window by the third floor, Romario pressed the stop button on his video cam and gave a thumb up to his boss. Dino smiled widely, giving Romario a V-sign.

sigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigyn

End Notes: More 1827 interactions! The 5980 was originally not there but while I was uploading this, my playlist decided to play Loop and that's the product. Tsuna's acting like a childish girl, but I think it's cute. Hibari's definitely the OOCest of them, but it's hard to make Hibari interested without making him OOC. Anyway, please review, let me know what you think and if I get enough 'moral-up', I may post the other half early (it's still in production but what the hell!). Thank you for reading my story which was created by staring at the raw/chinese scanlated 1827 doujins, especially Sayonara Hibari-sensei (even though I don't understand what's happening).

(you can skip this if you want) I would like to thank the person who cosplayed Reborn last saturday in SMX for the Mangaholix con. It was my first con, and it's nice to know I'm not the only one who watches Reborn in our country. Thank you, you made my day (although my wallet did cry later).


	3. Pineapples and Fireworks

Disclaimer: Let's see... do I own Kataekyo Hitman Reborn? -looks at my empty wallet- Nope. Definitely not.

Warning: contains BL, rated M for safety purposes, major badly written fluff, 27all (mainly 1827, onesided 692796), implied 5980, hinted DSX... the usual...

Day 03: Pineapples and Fireworks

Kusakabe, for once, was confused. His boss, the only man he admired, was having mood swings. A moment ago, he had retained his normal 'I'll-bite-all-of-you' attitude as he beat up all those that dared to break the rules of his beloved school. He even beat Gokudera and Yamamoto for destroying school property. In Yamamoto's defense, it was Gokudera that did most of the damage but, to Hibari, it didn't matter which of them did it. He just wanted to bite them to death. Afterwards, once Hibari had returned to the reception room, Kusakabe was surprised to see Hibari blushing. Then, as he tried to ask what was wrong, Hibari began to wave his tonfas like a mad man. As if that wasn't enough, Hibari had sought refugee on the rooftop of their school, with only Hibird as his companion. Then the man (or was it woman? Kusakabe wasn't sure.) entered the roof as well. Now, all that Kusakabe could do was watch as Hibari dealt with the unwanted disturbance.

"Kyouya, let's go on a date." Tsuna said, looking up where Hibari had decided to rest… or was suppose to rest.

"No." Hibari said plainly. He was still unable to comprehend how the creature currently talking to him had been able to manipulate him to be… be… with the lack of better word: more of a gentleman. Hibari Kyouya was not a gentleman nor did he want to associate with the man who is supposedly Sawada Tsunayoshi from the future. Tsuna puffed his cheeks.

"Why? I'm not wearing a dress this time…" Tsuna childishly reasoned. Hibari opened his eyes and glanced at Tsuna before closing them once more. True enough, Tsuna was wearing a pair of jeans and an overly large long-sleeve shirt that fell off on one side revealing a milky white shoulder. Still, he looked like a woman.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Kyo-"

"No. Leave." Hibari ordered. Tsuna bit his bottom lip.

"Can you at least tell me why? Was it something I did?" Tsuna asked, tears forming from his big caramel eyes. Hibari looked at the sky. Clouds covered the blue sky, as if protecting it from everything yet at the same time leaving it vulnerable.

"I simply don't want to be with you. Leave." Hibari said coldly. Tsuna blinked and started trembling.

"Fine." Tsuna said, running towards the door. The door closed loudly and Kusakabe stared at Hibari. Hibari closed his eyes once more and began to drift fast asleep. A part of him wanted to follow the herbivore but he was Hibari Kyouya. He should not feel any of this. With a frustrated growl, he tried to force those thoughts behind the back of his mind.

692796692796692796692796692796692796692796

Chrome blinked as she noticed a familiar face among the crowd, or at least it appeared familiar to her and Mukuro. The person in question ran towards the park. Chrome began to run towards the park, not stopping even though Chigusa and Ken called out to her. She stopped to catch her breathe and found him sitting at one of the see-saw with a solemn look.

"Boss?" Chrome called out, unsure if it was truly her boss. Tsuna looked up and smiled softly at Chrome. Chrome sighed in relief, only her boss would smile at her like that.

"Boss, umm… why do you look like that?" Chrome asked. Tsuna blinked and realized that Reborn may have not told the Kokuyo gang about… his situation.

"Actually, I'm from the future. Remember? The time you were sent to the future?" Chrome nodded and Tsuna continued his explanation, "Well, long story short, I was transported to your present while this time's me was transported to my era. And I'm guessing by your look, you didn't really get it…"

Chrome nodded. Tsuna laughed softly and rubbed the back of his head, "I guess the easiest explanation would be: I'm from the future and I don't know when I'll get back…"

"Oh. I see…" Chrome said. Tsuna smiled cutely and looked at the empty swing beside him.

"Sit." Tsuna softly asked. Chrome took it as an order and sat next to Tsuna.

"Um…" Chrome began to fidget. Tsuna looked at Chrome and urged her to go on with a smile, "In that future of yours… Is Mukuro-sama…"

"Last time I check, he was on an undercover mission inside Millefiore." Tsuna said, realizing what Chrome wanted to ask.

"Then, Mukuro-sama's free? Or is he still using my-"

"I freed him a few years ago." Tsuna said, smiling softly at Chrome, "After I managed to get you some real organs anyway. It took some time-" _'and a lot of blackmailing' _"- but the operation was a success. You were on a mis-"

"Chrome? Are you alright?" Tsuna worriedly asked, seeing Chrome's eyes filled with tears. Chrome was surprised as she realized that tears was falling from both her visible eye and on her eyepatch.

"Eh? Ah… I'm sorry. They just came out of nowhere." Chrome whispered, wiping her tears away. Tsuna knelt in front of her and touched her reddened cheek.

"D-d-did I say something wrong, Chrome?" Tsuna asked, worried that he had saddened Chrome by mistake. Chrome shook her head and grabbed the hand that was caressing her cheek tenderly.

"No… It's just… I'm so happy." Chrome explained, trying to smile at Tsuna. She rubbed her cheek against Tsuna's warm hand, "My own family didn't even bother to try and save me but… but… why?"

Tsuna smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Chrome's trembling body. Tsuna began to caress Chrome's back, soothing her. He looked at Chrome and smiled, "Because you're part of my family."

Chrome's eyes began to water once more and she bit her bottom lip, "I'm… I'm… family?"

Tsuna nodded and let go of Chrome. Chrome involuntarily shivered as she felt Tsuna's warmth leave her but her hands felt warm. Chrome stared at her hands, the ring of mist, shining back at her. Tsuna's hands covered her trembling hands and Chrome looked back at Tsuna. Tsuna continued to smile softly at Chrome, "I'm sorry, Chrome. I've only been able to get you real organs three years ago. Ah, that would be seven years from now… but I'm sorry I couldn't get them faster."

Chrome shook her head and looked at Tsuna with big round eyes, "It's okay, boss. I can wait. I can wait because… because… I believe in boss…"

Tsuna smiled cutely at Chrome, earning a blush from Chrome, "I believe in Chrome too."

Chrome's blush brightened and she looked at her hands… which was still being hold by Tsuna. Chrome's face was now as bright as a tomato as a comfortable silence filled them. Chrome blinked and looked at Tsuna, "Mukuro-sama said he wants to talk to you."

Tsuna blinked and gave a forceful smile, "I... I guess… its okay…"

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Oy. Hibari." Hibari opened his eyes and stared at Reborn.

"What is it?" Hibari asked, a bit annoyed that someone had dared wake him up, even if it was the baby. Hibird fluttered away from Hibari's shoulder and landed on Reborn's hat. Hibird pecked Leon once, as if trying to avenge Hibari.

"You sure you want to be lying here at the moment?" Reborn said, not paying attention to Hibird's bullying.

"And what else should I be doing?" Hibari asked closing his eyes.

"You should be at the park." Reborn replied.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Tsuna's there."

"And why should I care if that stupid herbivore's in the park?" Hibari asked, his brows furrowing.

"With Rokudo Mukuro…" Reborn smirked as Hibari ran out of the rooftop before you could say Vongola.

182769182769182769182769182769182769182769182769182769

Chrome nodded and closed her eyes. Tsuna blinked and suddenly found him holding hands with Mukuro… who was currently eyeing him. Tsuna let go of Mukuro's hands and ran back to the empty swing. Mukuro stared at his strange behavior and smirked, "Kufufufufufufu, are you still afraid of me, Vongola?"

Tsuna cautiously looked at Mukuro and cryptically answered, "Let's just say that ten years from now, you have grown to be quite weird…"

"Weird?" Mukuro asked, curious at what Tsuna meant. Tsuna began to laugh softly.

"But if you still call me Vongola that must mean it's still safe."

"Safe?" Mukuro leaned closer, "And what do I call you in the future, Vongola?"

"Usually Tsunayoshi-kun but you would call me Tsu-chan when you get drunk." Tsuna replied, laughing at the memory of seeing Mukuro drunk for the first time. It had been a Vongola party and most of his guardians had drank a bit too much. Tsuna could still remember how all of them began to visibly show their affection to Tsuna, much to the pleasure of the women in the party...

"And why would I call you that, _Tsunayoshi-kun_?" Tsuna's eyes widened as he realized that he had lowered his guard and was now facing Mukuro, his face threateningly only a few inches away from his.

"Uh… Muku… ro…"

"You have truly grown to be quite a beautiful sight, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro remarked, smirking at Tsuna.

"Hiiiiii-" Tsuna managed to choke out as Mukuro grabbed both his wrist. Tsuna lowered his upper body as Mukuro began to descend, his face inches away from Tsuna's.

"Mu-Mukuro…"

"Tell me, Tsunayoshi-_kun_, 10 years from now, are you still not mine?"

"Mu-Mu-Mukuro- Sto-" Tsuna closed his eyes and awaited for the inevitable…

… which never came. Tsuna felt Mukuro released his wrists and he heard the clashing of steels. He opened his eyes and saw Mukuro parry a strike from Hibari. Hibari aimed his tonfas at Mukuro's chest. Mukuro blocked both of them but was surprised when a hook appeared from Hibari's tonfa, locking his trident, "Oya, oya, aren't you a bit too aggressive than usual, Hibari-kun?"

Hibari did not answer him, preparing on striking him with his other tonfa, spikes ready. Tsuna ran towards them, "Kyouya! Stop!!"

"Lion Channel!!" Hibari let go of Mukuro and blocked the needles that rushed to his left. He kicked Ken as he tried to hit Hibari.

"I'll beat you all to death." Hibari hissed, readying to strike down the three Kokuyo students. Ken and Chigusa moved forward, blocking Hibari's path towards Mukuro. Hibari paid no heed to their futile attempt, charging them with the intent to bite them all to death.

"Kyouya!" Hibari was, once more, caught off balanced as Tsuna tackled him to the ground. Mukuro took this chance to exchange with Chrome. As much as he wanted to spend more time with the beautiful Vongola, he would rather not fight one blood-thirsty and most probably jealous prefect. Chrome pushed herself up and all three of them blinked at the sight before them. Hibari was on his back, his tonfas lying somewhere beside him. His arms were on Tsuna's waist, cradling him almost gently. Tsuna was on top of Hibari, his arms on Hibari's neck. Tsuna looked at the three of them, emitting an aura of authority for the first time.

"Chrome, take Chigusa and Ken and run for it!" Tsuna ordered. Chrome took a moment to realized that Tsuna had ordered her seriously.

"Y-yes, boss!" Chrome nodded, taking Chigusa and Ken's arms. They all ran away, leaving Tsuna and Hibari alone… in a deserted park. Why the hell was the park deserted anyway?!

"You-"

"Shut up." Tsuna ordered, letting out a murderous aura directed at Hibari. Hibari looked at Tsuna, surprised that he dared give him an order and more surprised that a part of himself does not wish Tsuna to direct such aura at him. Tsuna lowered his head and looked at Hibari with tear-filled eyes, "I'm still mad at you, so shut up."

Hibari sighed. There was no use trying to talk to Tsuna at the moment, Hibari instinctively realized.

"I said don't talk." Hibari frowned and glared at the man on top of him.

"I didn't talk."

"You just did!"

"I sighed!!"

"I don't want to hear anything coming from you!!" Tsuna yelled.

"Fine!!" Hibari yelled back.

"GOOD!!" Tsuna yelled back as well, dropping his head on Hibari's shoulder. He didn't realized that Tsuna was blushing. That had been the first time Tsuna remembered their fight to end like a normal couple usually does... or at least like how Tsuna saw in the uncountable romantic movies he had to watch with Haru and Kyoko.

Hibari stared at the sky once more, seeing it give an orange color… like that of a fire. Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna, noticing for the first time that Tsuna did have a feminine figure.

"Why did you attack Mukuro?" Tsuna asked after a few minutes. Hibari did not answer.

"Kyouya?" Tsuna looked at Hibari. Hibari continued to look at the sky, "Kyouya. Kyouya. Kyouya!!"

"You told me not to talk, remember?"

"I asked you a question!! Why did you attack Mukuro?!"

"Would you have rather have him kiss you?!" Hibari yelled, sitting. Tsuna fell to his lap, clutching his uniform, "I leave you alone for a moment and you come running to _him_?!"

"You told me to leave! And seeing Mukuro was a coincidence!!"

Hibari sneered, "Do you really think I'll believe that, you stupid herbivore?! You probably flirted with him like you do with everyone!!"

Tsuna blinked as Hibari continued to yelled at him, "You're suppose to be my lover, right?! You're suppose to be mine!! You-"

"Kyouya…"

"WHAT?!"

"Are you… jealous?" Tsuna asked. Hibari's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened to the point that Tsuna actually thought he had painted it bright red.

"Wha-wha-what the hell are you talking about?! Yo-yo-you stupid herbivore!!" Hibari began to stutter. Tsuna blinked and his face erupted to a big smile.

"Kyouya!!" Tsuna screamed as he lunged at Hibari. Hibari fell to the ground once more. Tsuna lifted his face, "Ferris wheel."

"What?"

"Let's go on a Ferris wheel!!" Tsuna said. Hibari blinked and nodded slowly. Tsuna smiled at him sweetly and began dragging Hibari to the amusement park that recently opened. The same amusement park he wanted to go with Hibari in the first place.

KokuyoKokuyoKokuyoKokuyoKokuyoKokuyoKokuyo

"Tha-tha-that's Vongola, PYON!!" Ken yelled, as he pointed at the retreating forms of Hibari and Tsuna.

"SSSHHHH!!" Chrome reprehended Ken.

"What was that, you stupid woman?!"

Chrome gasped, "I'm so sorry!"

"Ken, Mukuro-sama ordered us to follow them. If you keep on shouting, they'll notice." Chigusa reminded Ken.

"Che. For Mukuro-san." Ken said and the three of them continued to follow Hibari and Tsuna.

"Mukuro-sama... please stop saying what you want to do with Boss at the moment out loud... I... can hear you..." Chrome whispered as she fell behind, blushing like a normal schoolgirl that suddenly opened a random manga and encountered a very detailed yaoi scene.

18271827182718271827182718271827182718271827

Hibari followed Tsuna as he got on the Ferris wheel. As they began to ascend, night had already fallen, decorating Namimori with a sea of lights. Tsuna stared at the view of Namimori, "Kyouya, Kyouya. Look, look! It's Namimori Middle School."

Hibari followed Tsuna's line of vision but instead of looking at his most precious school, he stared at the man in front of him. Tsuna, at the moment, looked like a kid and that irritated Hibari. He didn't understand Sawada Tsunayoshi and, now, he simply could not understand this man who is supposedly Sawada Tsunayoshi ten years from now, "I can't understand you."

"Hm?" Tsuna looked at Hibari, his caramel eyes staring at Hibari's grey eyes.

"A moment ago, I could feel the murderous aura in you. My body shivered when you gave that order to those pathetic animals. But now… I feel nothing from you." Hibari explained, once again letting his self be carried away. The man in front of him makes him do things he would not usually do and that irritated Hibari. Why was he so comfortable with this herbivore?

"Nothing?" Tsuna asked, his caramel eyes confused.

"All I feel from you is your emotions… happy… free… content…" Hibari looked away, "Why do you lower your guard towards me? Why do you look at me with those eyes? Why?"

"Kyouya." Tsuna called out. Hibari looked at Tsuna and found him leaning towards him. Tsuna smiled sweetly, taking both of Hibari's hands and placing him on his chest. Tsuna closed his eyes and Hibari felt the soothing relaxed beats of his heart. Hibari felt his own try to match Tsuna's pace, calming him.

"Because it's Kyouya." Tsuna reasoned simply, his smile turning to a soft one. Hibari blinked and Tsuna's smile brightened, "Because it's you, because I trust you… because Kyouya… you gave me happiness."

Hibari was about to ask what he meant but he was silenced by Tsuna's lips on his. Hibari saw a flash of light followed by a spray of colors outside. All the people cheered as fireworks erupted, commemorating the amusement park's first week. Inside one of the gondolas of the Ferris wheel, Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna, holding him protectively.

He did not find the answer to his question... but he did understand one thing. For once in his life, Hibari finally felt content.

End notes: Uhhh… I think I suck at fluff… so... anyway! I love Chrome!! So she gets a huge scene here. Kufufufufufu. It's sad she doesn't have a character song. Anyway, **BIG NOTE: **when Tsuna used the word 'weird' to describe Mukuro, I actually wanted to use the word _hentai_, and it does mean weird according to various sources (and also form-change according to Franky)… so you guys should understand what that means… kufufufufufufu.

Thank you for those that reviewed this fic, I appreciate your comments and encouragements. Because of that, I'll probably post the other half by tomorrow so check that out as well -grin-


	4. Family and Lover

Day 04: Family and Lover

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, otherwise KHR would have been more crack than it already has... and more shonen-ai...

Warning: contains BL and yaoi, pairings included are 27all primary 1827, heavily implied one-sided 692796, hints of 5980, OOC especially Hibari and Tsuna, rated M for colorful words and descriptive activities…

Author's Rant: As promised, the fourth day of Unexpected Visit. More Vongola Familgia love! Starts light ends with –ahem-. I actually spent my entire night polishing the smut scene here because when I started typing it I started to laugh and imagine myself having a very massive nosebleed. This is the chapter where the rated M actually comes to use. So I guess have fun and tell me how you feel about the scene. Making fun of it is okay since this is my first 'smut' scene.

Day 04: Family and Lover

Hibari tapped his fingers impatiently. All the other prefects tried not to stare at Hibari, obviously afraid that it may tick him off. Today, their boss actually returned to his normal sadistic self, biting all that caught his attention... until just a moment ago. Kusakabe absent-mindedly looked at the clock and realized that it was passed that time. Even though it had only been two days, Kusakabe had realized that the mysterious… person, Kusakabe is still unsure if that person was a he or a she, had always come at the exact time just after Hibari's morning rounds. Silently, Kusakabe wondered if Hibari's sudden mood change is because of the missing person in question…

VongolaVongolaVongolaVongolaVongolaVongolaVongola

"Ha-hi?! You're not related to Tsuna-san?!" Haru asked, not believing that the mysterious beautiful woman in front of her was not related to her most beloved Tsuna-san at all. Tsuna nodded, smiling at her cutely.

"We actually thought that you may be his sister. You just resembled Tsuna-kun that much." Kyoko explained. Tsuna giggled, trying to act like a real girl at the moment. Not that they'll think otherwise, since Tsuna was currently wearing a pastel pink dress. I mean, who wouldn't think he was a girl?

"Actually, we are related, very distant relatives as a matter of a fact. We got our looks from our ancestor, an Italian called Giotto, commonly known as Vongola Primo." Tsuna explained. Haru listened attentively, wanting to get to know her Tsuna-san as much as possible.

"Sawada has some Italian blood in him? EXTREME!" Ryohei extremely exaggerated.

"Of course Tsuna-san would, he's the future mafia boss!"

"Haru-chan, not so loud." Kyoko scolded Haru. Tsuna smiled, after the incidents of being transported to the future, Kyoko had actually calmly accepted the fact that Tsuna was part of the mafia. This also meant that Kyoko had accepted the fact that she was part of Tsuna's family.

"Ha-hi! I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine." Tsuna smiled, "It's quite unfortunate that I am unable to meet Tsunayoshi-kun."

"It is. Ahhh, Tsuna-san, why must you be gone? Even if it was to train to become a proper mafia boss, Haru is… Haru is sad to be apart from you." Haru moaned.

"It can't be help." Gokudera mumbled.

"Where is Sawada?" Ryohei asked.

"AHHH!! Lawn-head, we already told you, did you forget already?!" Gokudera screamed at Ryohei.

"Tsuna's in Italy at the moment, trying to feel how it is to be boss." Yamamoto lied, trying to calm Gokudera.

"Tsuna. Tsuna. Lambo-san wants to eat that cotton candy." Lambo said, clutching the hem of Tsuna's dress. Tsuna smiled and picked Lambo up.

"Lambo-kun, that's not Tsuna-kun-"

"Its okay, Kyoko-chan. I'm used to being called Tsuna by my Japanese friends." Tsuna smiled at all of them, "My Italian name is a bit hard to pronounce anyway. So please, call me how you call Tsunayoshi-kun."

"But that would be rude…"

"I know! What if we all add a –chan? That way, we can separate the two of them." Haru suggested.

"That may work." Kyoko said, "It's decided. Everybody, call her Tsuna-chan."

"EXTREME! Tsuna-chan!!"

"Well…" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna, "Where do you want to go, Tsuna?"

"-chan…" Tsuna said smiling at Yamamoto, "You're forgetting the –chan, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto blushed and looked away, "Tsuna… Tsuna-chan…"

"BASTARD!! How dare you call the TENTH THAT!!"

"-chan." Tsuna said once more with an unwavering smile, "You're forgetting the –chan as well, Gokudera-kun…"

"Eh- But- But I can't-"

"Gokudera-kun…"

"T-t-t-t-tsu-" Both of them leaned closer. Would Gokudera actually say his name for once? "T-T-T-Tsu-Tsu- Tenth-chan!!"

Both Tsuna and Yamamoto blinked before laughing. Gokudera blushed and glared at Yamamoto. Yamamoto gave him a toothy grin, which made Gokudera blushed harder.

"So where do you want to go, Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko asked. Tsuna smiled at them.

"You guys decide."

1818181818181818181818181818

"Please, we're so sorry. Please for-ARGH!" Hibari silenced the weak herbivore with a strike from his tonfa. Blood splattered the wall next to them. He kicked the unconscious body twice before setting his eyes on the other frightened herbivores.

"Wha-wha-what did we do??" one of them asked as Hibari hit his comrade. He whimpered as his comrade hit the wall behind them.

"… Crowding around." Hibari replied before bringing his tonfa down at the boy. All of the students of Namimori flinched as they heard the man's scream. All of them were frightened, two days they were able to evade Hibari's wrath thanks to a mysterious girl. But today, the girl didn't come and now Hibari was biting everyone that he sees. And what's worst, this time, Hibari was actually biting them to the point of death.

VongolaVongolaVongolaVongolaVongolaVongolaVongolaVongola

Tsuna laughed as Gokudera and Yamamoto began to battle it out in the arcades and, truthfully, Yamamoto was winning, "Damn! Stupid Baseball Freak!!"

"Hahahahaha. This isn't baseball, Gokudera." Yamamoto teased.

"AHHHHH!! FUCK!!" Gokudera cursed as Yamamoto K.Oed his character.

"Wao, nice, Yamamoto." Tsuna cheered, clapping his hands. Yamamoto gave him a V-sign. Gokudera twitched, feeling something inside him begin to erupt as his most treasured boss cheered Yamamoto. It erupted to its full volume as Yamamoto stood and approached Tsuna, smiling that captivating smile he only seemed to give Tsuna.

"REMATCH!!" Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto laughed and went back to his sit.

"You're on!!"

Tsuna smiled and quietly observed them. Kyoko called his attention, "Tsuna-chan!"

Tsuna looked at Kyoko and ran towards the basketball game that Kyoko and Haru were currently playing. Kyoko gave him a ball, "Why don't you try it, Tsuna-chan?"

"Hiii! I… uh no…" Tsuna shook his head.

"Come on, Tsuna-chan." Haru encouraged Tsuna. Tsuna forced a smile and tried to shoot. The ball ricocheted to the side of an arcade machine of Tekken 6 before ricocheting to a big man who was currently on the final level on a very hard game, making him lose.

"What the FU-"

"I'm so sorry." Tsuna apologized. The man looked at Tsuna and smiled.

"You think an apology would suffice?" the man asked wickedly, leering at Tsuna. Tsuna's smile grew to a smirk.

"I wouldn't suggest it if I were you." Tsuna warned.

"What?!" the man tried to touch Tsuna, only to be grabbed roughly by Yamamoto. Yamamoto's face was serious, releasing his murderous aura.

"Don't even try." Yamamoto warned. Behind the man, Gokudera lighted another cigarette.

"Try to touch the Tenth and I'll blow you up." Gokudera took out his dynamites, intent on using them at the man. The man began to tremble at the murderous aura Gokudera and Yamamoto were both producing and ran away screaming like a girl.

"That was so cool!! Haru is touched!!" Haru exclaimed.

"Heh! As if we did it for you!!" Gokudera yelled.

"Ha-HI!! How could you say that to a girl!!" Haru yelled back.

"What girl?! The only girl I see is Sasagawa!!"

"HA-HI!! How rude!! Haru IS A GIRL!!"

"AND I'M EXTREMELY NOT A GIRL!!" Ryohei yelled, thinking Gokudera meant him.

"I-pin is also girl." I-pin said as well. Lambo began to laugh.

"Bwahahahahaha!! I-pin doesn't look like a girl!!"

"Lambo!!" I-pin began chasing Lambo.

"Lambo-kun! I-pin-chan! Be careful." Kyoko said, chasing after the two children.

"Tsuna-nii's rank went up in most loyal family members. Tsuna-nii's already at tie with Dino-san's." Fuuta recorded before trying to help Kyoko chase after the two kids.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, just let it go."

"SHUTUP, BASEBALL FREAK!! Why the fuck are YOU defending this girl?!"

"So you do admit Haru is a girl!"

"What?! Shut up!! I'm talking to the idiot over here!!"

"Hahahahaha. There's no need to get so work up, Gokudera."

"EXTREME STRAIGHT!!" Tsuna winced as he saw the punching machine short-circuit after Ryohei punched it, "ALRIGHT!! EXXXTTTTTTTRRRRREEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!!"

"Nii-san… that may have been a bit too extreme…" Tsuna smiled, simply enjoying observing them. How he had missed these days. The days were the only thing that mattered was simply enjoying the day.

"Boss?" Tsuna looked at the source of the soft voice and smiled. Chrome fidgeted, "We were in the neighborhood and saw you guys… and we thought-"

"What're you talking about? We were tailing V-" Ken was cut off by Chigusa elbowing him.

"- maybe we can join?" Chrome asked softly. Tsuna smiled softly.

"Why would we say yes?? For all we know, this could be that pineapple-bastard's evil plan to take over the Tenth's body!!"

"You dare insult Mukuro-san, pyon!!"

"Well… it was Mukuro-sama's order to tail Vongola…" Chigusa mumbled, "But I'm not sure it's because he wants to possess Vongola…"

"We… can't…?" Chrome asked softly, her eyes watering. Tsuna's smile grew soft and he placed a hand on Gokudera's shoulder.

"They can join." Tsuna said. Gokudera's eyes widened.

"B-b-but Tenth-!"

"They're family." Tsuna reasoned. Chrome brightened up and kissed Tsuna's cheek in joy. Tsuna laughed at Gokudera's and Ken's jaw dropped expressions. Tsuna held his hand out to Chrome.

"Just promise me one thing, Chrome."

"Yes?"

"If Mukuro switches places with you, once he starts acting strange, please switch places with him at once." _'Even if you have to force him…'_

Chrome nodded happily, "Yes, boss."

"Y-y-you BITCH!! How dare yo-" Gokudera wanted to rip Chrome apart, only to be stopped by Yamamoto.

"Maa, maa, let's all get along, we are family, right Boss?" Yamamoto reasoned earning a cute nod from Tsuna. Gokudera stopped his flailing and let Yamamoto cradle him.

"If that is Tenth's wish…" Gokudera mumbled, earning a grin from Yamamoto. Gokudera blushed and pushed Yamamoto off him, "Get away from me, baseball freak!"

"Yamamoto Takeshi, fight me, PYON!" Ken suddenly shouted. Yamamoto grinned at Ken.

"Sure, what game?"

"TEKKEN!!" Ken declared. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto, his mouth opened.

"WHAT?! Oy! You still owe me a rematch!!"

"Your rematch can wait, octopus head!!"

"HEY!! Only lawn-head can call me that, STUPID PUPPY!!"

"ARGH! The first person to call me that was that stupid ugly-duckling!!"

"Skylark, Ken…"

"SHUT UP, KAPA-PI!!"

"Maa, maa, let's at least try to get along… we're family, right?" Yamamoto chuckled softly, trying to calm Gokudera down as Ken continued to berate him.

"How troublesome…" Chigusa mumbled, remaining emotionless. At the corner of his eyes, Chigusa observed as Tsuna lead Chrome to two girls.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru. You guys may not remember her, this is Dokuro Chrome." Tsuna introduced them. Chrome bowed, a bit embarrassed.

"Ha-hi! I remember her! We met during that incident, right Dokuro-san?" Haru asked. Chrome blinked and nodded.

"We didn't get to introduce ourselves since you were unconscious most of the time. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, please call me Kyoko." Kyoko introduced herself.

"I'm Muira Haru! Please call me Haru!"

"Kyoko… Haru…"

"Um… Is it alright if we call you Chrome-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Chrome-chan?" Chrome asked confused.

"You're part of Tsuna-san's family right?" Haru asked. Chrome looked at Tsuna, her eyes big and confused. Realizing that Chrome couldn't still believe that she was in fact part of a family that actually cared for her, Tsuna gave her a reassuring smile.

"Of course. Chrome, Ken, Chigusa…" Tsuna looked away for a moment, "_and Mukuro _are all part of Tsunayoshi-kun's family." He continued to smile softly at Chrome. Chrome's face brightened and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Boss…"

"Then Chrome-chan is Kyoko-chan and Haru's family too!" Haru exclaimed, grabbing Chrome's left hand, "Call me Haru-chan, ne?"

"And please call me Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan." Kyoko took Chrome's right hand.

"Haru-chan… Kyoko-chan…" Chrome whispered.

"We girls should stick together!! Especially from a certain violent, bad-mouthed immature boy who has the same hairstyle as that perverted doctor!!" Haru yelled. Gokudera twitched.

"What was that?! You stupid woman!!"

"Ha-hi!! You dare call Haru stupid?! I have you know that Haru is ranked as number two in her class!!"

"Like I give a fucking DAMN!!" Seeing Gokudera and Haru bicker once more, Chrome blinked before giggling. Ken noticed this and blushed. Chigusa's eyes softened as he realized that Chrome was finally having fun.

'_Thank you, Tsunayoshi-kun.'_ Tsuna shivered as he heard Mukuro whispered inside his mind but he continued to smile.

"You guys are family…" Tsuna reasoned. A tug on the hem of his dress brought Tsuna back to reality. Lambo was looking at him with watery eyes.

"Tsuna… Lambo-san wants ice cream." Lambo said. Tsuna smiled and took Lambo to his arms.

"Lambo! Don't bother Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta scolded. Tsuna laughed merrily and ruffled Fuuta's hair.

"It's alright. Let's get the three of you some ice cream." Tsuna said, "You want ice cream too, right Fuuta? I-pin?"

"I-pin wants strawberry!" I-pin happily said. Tsuna nodded.

"Lambo gets chocolate, I-pin gets strawberry and Fuuta wants coffee, right?" Tsuna asked. Fuuta blushed and nodded, happy that Tsuna remembered his favorite ice cream flavor.

"Guys, I'll be right back." Tsuna told them, gently grabbing Fuuta's hand and led the three of them to the nearest ice cream parlor.

At a café near the arcade, Reborn and Bianchi were currently looking at Tsuna's family. Reborn continued to record everything using his Video-cam Leon. Bianchi was off in her own lala-land, thinking she was on a date with Reborn. Reborn smirked as all of Tsuna's family members chased after Tsuna and they all ate ice creams together, laughing and enjoying each others companion. Even Mukuro had managed to switch places with Chrome and was now being a bit too touchy-feel, earning a line of curses from Gokudera.

'_Tsuna, you're lucky that you have such a caring family… but there's still one problem…'_

"See ya, Tsuna-chan!!" they all waved as they left Tsuna by the doorsteps of Dino's mansion. Tsuna waved back, smiling at them softly. Tears began to fill his eyes, how long has it been since he had so much fun with his family? Tsuna felt someone was watching him but was surprised that he did not feel the need to be cautious. It actually made Tsuna relax.

"TSUNA!!" Dino yelled, opening the front doors. Tsuna smiled at Dino and greeted him.

"Dino-san-"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!!" Dino ordered, panic evident in his eyes. Tsuna's eyes widened and he rushed towards his temporary room. Along the way, he noticed some of Dino's henchmen lying on the floor, beat-up but otherwise breathing. He opened the door to his room and evaded an attack to his left.

"Kyouya?!" Tsuna realized the menacing stare of Hibari's grey eyes. Hibari did not answer him, attacking him once more. Tsuna evaded his upcoming tonfa but was unable to properly block Hibari's kick. Tsuna winced as he was thrown across the room, destroying the closet. Tsuna's eyes grew serious as he realized that Hibari seriously wanted to kill him. Tsuna took out the case that was holding his dying will pills. Tsuna took one and closed his eyes.

"I don't know what happened, but Kyouya…" Tsuna opened his eyes, revealing emotionless orange eyes staring intently at Hibari as his dying will flame burn brightly on his forehead, "I won't be able to die in peace until I beat you."

Hibari smirked, charging Tsuna. Tsuna blocked his tonfas with his X-gloves VER VONGOLA, wincing as the tonfa's spikes embedded themselves on Tsuna's skin. Tsuna kicked Hibari away, using his soft flames for momentum. He caught Hibari's head and dragged him to the ground. Hibari growled, kicking Tsuna off of him. Tsuna landed gracefully and parried Hibari's tonfas once more. Hibari backed away and released the chains of his tonfas. He threw them at Tsuna's direction, growling in frustration as Tsuna disappeared, only to reappear behind him.

"You can't win against me." Tsuna whispered, kicking the back of Hibari's head. Hibari flew across the room, destroying the drawer next to the bed. Hibari's tonfas fell from his hands as he grabbed the bed for support, trying to regain his breathing. Tsuna's caramel eyes returned as he left his Dying Hyper Mode. He rushed to Hibari's side, worry evident in his eyes, "Kyouya!"

Tsuna was caught off-guard as Hibari lunged at him. They fell to the bed, Hibari on top of Tsuna, "Kyouya! Stop!!"

Hibari paid no heed to Tsuna, grabbing his wrists roughly. Tsuna winced and tried to wrestle Hibari off of him. Hibari pulled Tsuna's wrist on top of his head, rendering Tsuna incapable of picking a dying will pill. Tsuna winced once more as Hibari applied more force on his legs. Had it been another person _especially Mukuro_, Tsuna would have been able simply used a certain move that Reborn taught him. But that included breaking the assailant's spinal cord and Tsuna would like to spend more time walking with his future lover... who was currently ripping off his dress. Tsuna frowned; he actually liked the dress, even if it was pastel pink.

"Kyouya! Stop!!" Tsuna pleaded, trying to wiggle out of Hibari's strong grip. If Tsuna was back in the future, he would have dismissed this as one of his lover's… preferred role-plays. But the Hibari Kyouya from ten years ago would not do such an immoral act as raping a man older than him at the moment. Tsuna gasped as Hibari kissed him roughly. Tsuna began to gasp for breathe as Hibari began nibbling his ear.

"Kyou… ya… stop…" Tsuna pleaded, trying to stop the urge to moan. It took all of Tsuna's will power to actually stop his self from giving in. One, Hibari was ten years younger than him at the moment, or at least younger than him (when it came to asking his lover's true age, his lover would just reply with a smile), two, he remember seeing a bottle of lotion in the bathroom but judging from Hibari's… erratic behavior, he wasn't going to let Tsuna grab it anytime soon, which led to point number three, it was going to hurt. Hibari would probably enjoy it, Tsuna would as well but it would still hurt. His thoughts were cut off when Hibari bit the side of his neck. Tsuna gasped as Hibari drew blood. Tsuna closed his eyes, finding it a bit ironic that Hibari decided on biting him on the neck.

'_Gives a new meaning to I'll bite you to death…'_

"Ahhh!" Tsuna was unable to stop as Hibari's hands began exploring him. Tsuna felt light-headed, forgetting that his hands were now free, and let out a low moan as Hibari's hands traveled further down. Unable to control himself, Tsuna pulled Hibari's head off his bleeding neck and kissed him passionately. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck as Hibari's hands stopped between his legs. Tsuna let out a loud moan, gasping for the much needed breath as Hibari lowered his head. He closed his eyes moaning as he felt Hibari's mouth envelope his member. Tsuna began to whimper as Hibari's pace was slow, as if in an attempt to frustrate Tsuna.

"Kyouya… please…" Tsuna begged, grabbing Hibari's head. Hibari growled and Tsuna gasped as Hibari bit him. Tsuna pulled Hibari up and glared at him.

"What was THAT FOR?!" Tsuna complained. Hibari kissed him roughly, biting his bottom lip. Tsuna moaned as Hibari began to suck his ear, his hand gently caressed Tsuna's thigh. Tsuna gasped as Hibari's hand began to tease his shaft. Tsuna whimpered as Hibari began to move his hand slowly.

"Please… Kyouya…" Tsuna begged once more, wrapping his arms on Hibari. Hibari kissed him once more and his hand began to speed up. Tsuna gasped and grabbed unto Hibari as Hibari continued his caresses. Hibari sucked the side of Tsuna's neck as Tsuna continued to moan, gasping for breathe.

"K-K-Kyouya!!" Tsuna moaned Hibari's name as he came. He fell back, gasping for breathe. Hibari licked his fingers and lifted one of Tsuna's legs. Tsuna gasped as Hibari inserted one of his fingers inside Tsuna. Tsuna writhed under Hibari, moaning and gasping as Hibari inserted another one. As Hibari began to experimentally thrust as deep as he can, making Tsuna moan louder as he hit something inside. Hibari continued to thrust his fingers deep into Tsuna, his attention fully occupied by the man underneath him, twisting the bed sheets, his knuckles already white from the pressure. Hibari felt Tsuna move his hips at the same pace, sending his fingers deeper at each thrust. Unable to control it any longer, Hibari kissed Tsuna once more. Tsuna moaned in disappointment as Hibari's fingers left him. He heard the ruffling of clothes and opened his eyes in time to see Hibari pull his own boxer. Tsuna blushed involuntarily and tried to grab Hibari.

"K-K-Kyouya, wai-" his plead was left unfinished as Hibari entered him with a single deep thrust. Tsuna felt his eyes water as the pain shook his entire body. Tsuna bit his bottom lip as Hibari began to thrust inside him, breathing heavily.

"Why… must you… always be… rou-" Tsuna moaned loudly as Hibari hit the spot. Seeing the older man finally moaning and holding unto him, Hibari continued to thrust the same way. Tsuna began to rock his hips, meeting each of Hibari's thrust as much as he can. Hibari had always been unpredictable, going slow one moment before thrusting inhumanely fast the next. Tsuna now knew that this time's Hibari was not an exception. As Hibari began to torture Tsuna, thrusting slowly and shallow, Tsuna growled and thrust himself to Hibari. Hibari anticipated it and thrust at the same time. Tsuna began to moan louder as Hibari continued to thrust faster and faster, moaning Hibari's name as if it was a prayer. Hibari sucked the side of Tsuna's neck, drawing blood once more from the bite he gave earlier.

"K-Kyouya- I'm- I'm-" Hibari captured Tsuna to another kiss, letting Tsuna taste his own blood in Hibari's mouth. Hibari looked at Tsuna in the eyes, his grey eyes slightly glazed.

"Tell me you're mine. Tell me-" This time, it was Tsuna that captured Hibari's lips, his kiss softer, more tender. Hibari continued to thrust into Tsuna feeling his own nearing. Tsuna kissed Hibari's cheek and whispered in Hibari's ear.

"I'm yours." Those words sent Hibari to his end, thrusting deeply inside Tsuna. Tsuna moaned loudly as he came as well, biting Hibari's shoulder. Hibari fell on top of him and Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hibari.

Tsuna began to breathe erratically, the tears in his eyes already dried. On top of him, Hibari was also breathing heavily, his grey eyes staring at Tsuna intently. It took all of Tsuna's remaining strength to actually ask Hibari, "Why did you do all of this Kyouya? Why did you beat Dino-san's men?"

"They were in the way." Hibari replied, sitting.

"And me?"

"I was mad at you." Hibari replied, pulling Tsuna up. Tsuna winced. He remembered his lover's sexual preferences but he was already tired. His family had dragged him in every place they could think of, he had to come home and fight his future lover who then decided to rape him. Show Tsuna someone who wouldn't be tired after that and he'll gladly kiss even Mukuro.

"Kyouya, I know you have inhumane strength and stamina but at least let me rest for a bit." Tsuna whined. He collapsed on Hibari's chest.

"I saw you with them." Hibari stated. Tsuna looked at Hibari, so he was the presence Tsuna sensed. No wonder Tsuna felt safe enough to lower his guard.

"I spent the day with them. They're family." Tsuna replied. Hibari's grip tightened.

"I don't like it."

"Kyouya…"

"I don't like it when you smile at them. I don't like it when you talk to them. I want you to only look at me! I want you to only smile at me! I want you to only be mine!!" Hibari yelled. He was taken back when he saw Tsuna crying. With trembling hands, Tsuna caressed Hibari's cheeks.

"I can't… Only that Kyouya… I can't grant that to you…" Tsuna whispered, biting his bottom lip.

"Why?! You're mine!!" Hibari yelled, grabbing his wrists. Tsuna continued to cry, burying his head on Hibari's shoulder.

"I am yours! But at the same time, I am Vongola's Decimo. I have a duty to Vongola. I have a duty to my family. I love them, Kyouya." Tsuna began to sob uncontrollably at Hibari's shoulder. Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna's trembling form, "I love all of them. I have to be with them, Kyouya. I love you, Kyouya, but please don't make me choose."

Hibari's eyes softened as he stared at the sobbing man in his arms. Tsuna placed his hand on Hibari's cheek, smiling sweetly. Hibari held his hand, seeing the smile that Tsuna had only given him, a smile of content and happiness, "Kyouya, people may call you irrational, insane, but you're the only person that actually gave me what I needed most when I needed it."

"What?" Hibari asked. What could a man such as him have to offer? Loyalty? He was only loyal to himself. Power? He chooses who to bite and when to bite. He was the Cloud Guardian, fleeting, unrestricted.

Tsuna smiled softened and closed his eyes, "Selfishness."

Hibari's eyes widened and he was about to ask what Tsuna meant when he felt Tsuna's weight against him. Tsuna began to snore softly, wrapping his arms around Hibari. Hibari sighed, dropping to the bed. He frowned, realizing the mess they made fighting and the clothing haphazardly thrown everywhere, mostly Hibari's uniform and what's left of Tsuna's dress. Hibari pulled the covers up and closed his eyes. Burying his head on Tsuna's messy brown hair, Hibari fell to a deep slumber.

sigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigyn

Author's End Rants: uhhhh... I suck at smut? It's not suppose to be the focus of the story anyway but still... I'm sorry for those that feel that it was lacking. I'll try and make up for it with U.Rev. (I mean it's already given that my OOC TYLHibari would be molesting Tsuna). As usual, Chrome gets to join the family because of my love for her (she makes pineapples look cute, Mukuro makes them look delicious -grin-). And Haru being top 2 in her class is my idea, I'm not sure if it's cannon but her school is suppose to be prestige, right? Anyway, my replies to those who were kind enough to review:

To Marauders Jr: Don't worry, this is as angst as this fic can be.

To Piyopi: Yes, please, join me in the 1827 side...

To CelticAngelWings: it cannot be help to keep the characters from being ooc since this is a crack fanfic -grin- but thank you for loving it nonetheless. I'll do my best to keep their character at least close to their anime/manga character.

To Shikey: Yeah, but Chrome will eventually grow to love Mukuro's descriptive plans and become a yaoi fangirl like us -kufufufufufufu-

To random alterative Life: yeah... Mukuro had always been a hentai but that what makes 6927 so fun to write. -grin-

To all those that reviewed U.Visit and even U.Rev (and When You Sleep...): thank you very much for the encouragement and for liking my girlish TYL27. Your reviews helps keep my moral up and actually finish these. So please, continue reading and leaving a comment/review. I'll see you guys tomorrow with Day 2 of U.Rev.


	5. Beaches and Yukata

Day 05: Beach and Yukata

Disclaimer: -opens a piece of paper- We are glad to inform you that you have just been given the right to Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn... in exchange for your soul... -looks around- uhhh... -tears the paper to a million small bits- I DO NOT own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn. -meekly- so please don't take my soul...

Warning: BL/shonen-ai, OOC-ness (but that's to be expected, this is crack), cursing, a sudden serious conversation out of nowhere and more 18TYL27 rabu-rabu!

Day 05: Beach and Yukata

Hibari woke up by the sweet melody Hibird was playing. Hibird landed on Tsuna's mop of hair and pecked Hibari's nose softly. Hibari moaned, rubbing his eyes. The door opened and Hibari instinctively pulled the covers, covering the man beside him. Dino's head peeked in and smiled at Hibari, "Have a minute?"

Hibari got up and began putting on his slacks, "I have school."

"You're already late, Kyouya." Dino informed him. Hibari's eyes widened and he stared at Dino. Dino showed him his wristwatch.

"Fuck!" Hibari cursed, realizing he was two hours late. Dino raised an eyebrow.

"That's the first time I heard you curse, Kyouya…" Dino covered his mouth as Hibari looked at him dangerously. Both of them stiffened when a moan was heard coming from the bed. Dino motioned Hibari to be quiet and pulled him out of the room. Romario closed the door for them and silently observed their conversation.

"What do you know about the Vongola Famiglia?" Dino asked Hibari seriously. Hibari shuddered. It never really mattered to him.

"It's supposed to be the most powerful Mafia family?" Hibari replied. Dino nodded.

"As well as the most influential. They have allies both underground and in the legal world. They lead more than a dozen other families, including mine." Dino added.

"That has nothing to do with me." Hibari reminded Dino, about to walk back to Tsuna's room.

"It does!" Hibari's eyes widened as Dino blocked his way. He stared at Dino, "You're Tsuna's Cloud Guardian. You may be free to do as you please but that does not mean you must remain ignorant to these facts, Kyouya. Our world is not as soft as you may think. We live by certain rules. You don't betray your family. You die for them."

"Why the hell are you telling me this?!" Hibari asked, annoyed at Dino's antics.

"Because you asked Tsuna to die!" Dino yelled back. Hibari stopped, suddenly losing his voice.

"I… asked him…"

"Last night, you told him to only live for you." Dino reminded him.

"But that was…"

"A Mafioso cannot live only for his own. If you must choose between your own happiness and the happiness of the family, you fucking choose your family!" Dino roughly grabbed Hibari's shoulders, "Tsuna is Vongola Decimo. He's the tenth boss of the largest and most influential Famiglia in our world. If he orders us to destroy Namimori, we do it without asking any questions. If he orders you to kill your parents, you do it. Do you understand? His words are law."

"And what's got that to do with what I said?!" Hibari asked, grabbing Dino's wrist.

"Don't you understand, Kyouya?! In our world, Tsuna is one of the gods."

"SO?!"

"He can't live for his own happiness!!" Dino shouted. Hibari dropped Dino's wrist, his eyes staring intently at Dino.

"W-why…?"

"Because he is a god. A god's happiness should be the happiness of his people. He can't simply throw away everything for the sake of the person he loves the most. If he did that, the Vendicare will be after him. If he did that, Vongola and all those he loves will fall. If he chooses you, both of you will die."

Hibari dropped to the floor, staring at the Cloud Ring on his finger, "The Vendi-"

"You could probably fend them off. Tsuna did say that you were the strongest among Vongola… although, he could be exaggerating." Dino laughed awkwardly. With soft eyes, Dino sat next to Hibari, "I believe that Tsuna does love you… more than he should with his subordinates. I mean, it takes a lot of guts to just walk besides you when you release your murderous aura."

Dino chuckled softly as Hibari sent him a death glare. Dino grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Remember the last thing he said to you?"

"Selfishness…" Hibari repeated.

"A Mafia Boss isn't allowed to be selfish. Everything he does must be for the sake of the family. A moment of selfishness… even just for a minute, means a lot to us bosses." Dino told Hibari, grinning from ear to ear. Romario began to chuckle.

"That's why boss always uses the excuse of 'checking-his-younger-brother' a lot." Romario informed Hibari, earning a blush from Dino.

"Romario! I do worry about my younger brother!! Especially since most of his guardians are just waiting for a chance to pounce on him; which by the way, Kyouya!!" Dino roughly grabbed Hibari, "How dare you rape my little brother! Even though you are his future lover and he did consent in the end, that just not justify you making love with my little brother without any LUBRICATION!!"

Everyone in the mansion sweat dropped as they heard their boss reprehend the cloud guardian for… improper procedure…

Dino's eyes widened as Hibari pulled out his tonfas, "Tell me then. How the hell do you know those things?"

Romario and Dino both gulped, "Ahh… my little brother told me-"

"Tsunayoshi did not have the time to talk to you. Neither did he leave the bed, otherwise I would know. I am a very light sleeper."

"T-t-tha-"

"Were you the one who had been videotaping us since yesterday?" Hibari asked, his grey eyes promising unbearable pain.

"That was Romario." Dino confessed, pointing at Romario. Romario's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Boss!!" Dino let out a scream as Hibari ruthlessly hit the side of his head with his tonfa. Hibari charged Romario and, with a sadistic smirk gracing his beautiful face, he ordered,

"Give me all the copies you made. Now."

18271827182718271827182718271827182718271827

Tsuna opened his eyes and yawned. He tried to close them again and go back to sleep but the ruckus outside was too loud. Tsuna groaned and sat, "What's up with the noise?!"

"The pathetic herbivores are panicking because I sent their precious boss to the emergency room." Hibari replied, picking up his shirt.

"Hiiiiii!! K-K-Kyouya!" Tsuna panicked, trying to cover himself with the blanket. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a bit too late?" Hibari asked. Tsuna rushed to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Oh God. I can't believe this!" Tsuna yelled through the close door.

"I happened to enjoyed it." Hibari commented as he started buttoning his shirt.

"Of course you would, you're not the one with the sore ass!!" Tsuna yelled once more. Hibari looked around and found his tie by the window.

"But you sounded like you enjoyed yourself though." Hibari replied, a smirk gracing his face as he put on his tie. He heard the shower turned on and looked at the close door, the only thing keeping him away from Tsuna right now.

"Ahhhhh!! I can't believe I had sex with a minor! And what's worse, I wasn't even on top!!" Hibari heard Tsuna yell. Hibari's smirk grew.

"Do you even know how old I am?" Hibari asked. Tsuna opened the door suddenly, cheeks red because of the shower.

"How old are you?" Tsuna asked eagerly. All he got from Hibari was a smile. Tsuna glared at Hibari. No matter what year Tsuna gets transported to, Hibari would still be an ass. Tsuna closed the door once more and began dressing. Realizing that the only clothes left was a pair of black slacks and a large shirt, now that they destroyed the cabinet that held the clothes Romario got him. After dressing, Tsuna opened the door and was surprised to see Hibari sitting on the bed, listening to Hibird's song.

"Why are you still here?" Tsuna asked dumbly. Hibari raised an eyebrow and looked at Tsuna. Hibird happily fluttered around Tsuna before flying outside to mingle with… which bird pass by…

"Is this the part where I leave because it was just a one night thing?" Hibari asked Tsuna pretending to be confused. Tsuna smiled.

"I meant: don't you have school?" Tsuna rephrased his question, sitting next to Hibari.

"I'm already late." Hibari said grimly, "Might as well spend the day with you instead."

The look Tsuna gave him sent butterflies to his stomach. The fact that Hibari would choose him instead of his school meant a lot to Tsuna. Tsuna tackled him once more and they both landed on the bed, "Does that mean I get to be with Kyouya for an entire day?"

"Unless you have some plans with your family." Tsuna giggled and nuzzled Hibari's cheek.

"Nope. I wanna be with Kyouya right now." Tsuna childishly replied.

'_Selfishness…'_

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari called, caressing Tsuna's cheek. Slowly, Hibari lowered his head…

"Beach!" Tsuna suddenly shouted. Hibari looked at Tsuna, blinking his eyes a couple of times. Tsuna stood and grabbed Hibari's hand, "Let's go to the beach!"

"The beach?"

"I want to spend the day with Kyouya on a beach." Tsuna told Hibari, dragging Hibari out of the house. As they exit their room, a limping and battered Romario gave Hibari a bag full of video tapes and CDs. Tsuna looked at the bag curiously.

"What's all these?" Tsuna asked, picking one of the CDs, reading the label aloud, "18tyl27?"

Hibari took the CD out of Tsuna's hand and closed the bag. He glared at Romario, "Is these all the copies you made?"

Romario nodded before sprinting away from them. Tsuna looked at Hibari and poked his arm, "Nee, Kyouya… what's all those?"

"Research material." Hibari replied, taking Tsuna's hand. Tsuna seemed satisfied with the answer and followed Hibari out. They took a bus to the beach, the driver giving them a questioning look before letting them in. Tsuna tilted his head, since when did a bus going to the beach been empty? Hibari didn't care, if the bus had been full, he would have bitten all the herbivores inside for crowding around anyway...

Tsuna's face erupted to a full blown smile as he ran towards the shore, taking off his sandals and simply playing with the water like a kid. Hibari sighed, picking Tsuna's discarded sandals and placed them next to his shoes and jacket. Hibari closed his eyes, listening to the calming sound of the upcoming waves accompanied by Tsuna's soft voice, "Kyouya! Kyouya!!"

Hibari opened his eyes and saw Tsuna waving at him, motioning him to come closer. Hibari sighed and walked towards Tsuna. Tsuna was crouching by the shoreline, looking intently on the ground. Hibari crouched in front of Tsuna and frowned, "There's nothing here..."

"Wait for it..." Tsuna softly commanded, smiling sweetly at Hibari. Hibari glared at Tsuna.

"What game are you playing, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked. Tsuna grinned.

"Surf's up." Tsuna replied.

"Wha-" Hibari was cut off when a sudden surge of wave hit the shoreline, engulfing both of them. Hibari blinked and Tsuna giggled at Hibari's surprised expression, not even minding if they were both equally wet. Hibari narrowed his eyes and glared at Tsuna, "That was very childish of you, Tsunayoshi..."

"Come on, Kyouya, lighten up. Its the beach!" Tsuna said, standing and twirling around, "The soothing sound of the waves, the sandy shore, the beautiful sunset-"

"It's not even afternoon, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna glared at Hibari and Hibari almost laugh as Tsuna's glare look more like a pout.

"Kyouya! Can't you be just a bit imaginative?" Tsuna asked, plopping back next to Hibari. Hibari smirked at Tsuna's words.

"I can do that..." Tsuna gasped as Hibari suddenly pushed him to the ground, holding his shoulders securely.

"Kyouya-!! This is a public pla-" Tsuna was cut off as Hibari grabbed Tsuna's head and kissed him. Tsuna moaned, returning the kiss. When Hibari's tongue tried to invade Tsuna's mouth, Tsuna forcefully pushed Hibari off him.

"No! No! Bad!" Tsuna said, getting up. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"If it was that bad, why moan?" Hibari asked.

"No. The kiss was good. The kiss had always been good." Tsuna smiled at the memories of his lover's kisses then shook his head, "But THIS is bad."

"Why?" Hibari asked.

"Because! Y-y-you're a minor. I'm an adult. I'm from the future!!"

"And my future lover…"

"So do these things to my past self!" Tsuna yelled. Tsuna began to blush as he realized that he just gave Hibari permission to rape his past self. Hibari sighed, dropping to the ground.

"I just don't get you. A few days ago, you were clinging onto me and now you're being all conservative?" Hibari mused. Tsuna crawled next to him.

"That's because I didn't really expect you to reciprocate!"

"So you were toying with me?" Hibari asked. Tsuna shook his head furiously.

"Of course not. I just didn't expect you to kiss me back, much less actually make love to me!"

"And what did you expected me to do?"

"On the top of my head? I was expecting you to try and bite me to death." Tsuna admitted. Hibari looked at Tsuna and caressed his cheek.

"You really expected me to do that?"

"I remember that you were annoyed at me ten years ago…" Tsuna said. Hibari's smirk grew.

"Annoyed? I guess you can say that." Hibari closed his eyes, the sound of the waves calming him. Tsuna stared at Hibari's relaxed face and smiled, lying on the sandy shores next to Hibari.

"Why did you want to go to the beach anyway?" Hibari asked. Tsuna smiled and looked at Hibari.

"Because the last time you took me to one, it was a bit intense." Tsuna replied. Hibari raised an eyebrow and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna blushed, realizing that he may have phrased it wrong, "It's not like that!! Pervert!"

Hibari scoffed and closed his eyes once more, "I didn't say anything…"

Tsuna continued to blush and began to look around. He tilted his head as he realized that something was amiss…

"Nee, Kyouya… This had been bothering for a while now…"

"What?"

"Why are we the only people on this beach?" Tsuna asked. Hibari opened his eyes and got up. True enough, Hibari could not see any herbivore as far as the eye could see.

"Even at the bus, other than the driver, we were the only ones in it…" Tsuna recalled.

"Ah. I remembered now." Hibari said.

"What-"

Out of nowhere, heavy rain poured. Tsuna's eyes widened as he was suddenly drenched from head to toe once more. Hibari looked calm though, "They said there was a typhoon approaching yesterday. Even the school was closed for today."

Tsuna gaped at Hibari, "Ho-ho-how can you forget something like that?!"

Hibari shrugged, picking his jacket up and putting his shoes on, "Probably because I was preoccupied by my future lover?"

"Ahhh!! Kyouya!" Tsuna swore he was so close from ripping his hair out. Hibari grabbed Tsuna's hand before he could put his sandals properly and began to run, "Kyouya?!"

"It's dangerous to be near bodies of water during a typhoon. We have to find shelter, now." Hibari ordered. Tsuna nodded, running as well.

Luckily they found shelter at a battered small house. Tsuna looked at the house, shivering involuntarily, "Kyouya… I've been thinking about it for a while… You… couldn't have planned any of things, could you?"

"Why would I do that? You're the one who wanted to go to the beach…" Hibari shrugged, kicking one of the sliding doors.

"KYOUYA, STOP DESTROYING THE HOUSE!!"

"You're shivering and we need to keep ourselves warm." Hibari reminded Tsuna. Tsuna blushed, embarrassed at how he had reacted.

"Oh. But still! I'll try to find some things to burn in here, just stop destroying the house for a moment!" Tsuna ordered frantically, rushing inside. Hibari scoffed, grimacing as he noticed that his jacket was just as wet as his entire body. While waiting, Hibari looked around and found two blankets in one of the closets. They were a bit old and dust covered it but Hibari tried to dust most of it… or at least tried to. Hibari began to sneeze and cough. Tsuna came back three minutes later holding a trashcan and Hibari was quite relieved that Tsuna did not see Hibari sneeze like a child a few minutes ago.

"I found a lot of test papers upstairs. It seemed whoever lived here didn't bother to clean up before leaving. I even put some cooking oil in it." Tsuna informed Hibari. It wouldn't be surprising since of the scores were even lower than Tsuna's. Tsuna felt sorry for the owner of the test papers. Hibari took out a lighter to which Tsuna looked at, "Why do you have a lighter? You hate smoking."

Hibari picked one of the papers inside and lighted it. He threw it back at the trashcan and it erupted to a very big fire, "You used too much cooking oil."

Tsuna smiled coyly, "I did, didn't I… sorry…"

Hibari pocketed his lighter to which Tsuna asked once more, "Kyouya, why do you have a lighter?" _'And why isn't it wet…?'_

"I used it to punish those who were smoking in school ground yesterday." Hibari replied emotionlessly. Tsuna hung his head.

'_Narcissistic and sadistic…'_

"Take your clothes off." Hibari ordered, unbuttoning his shirt. Tsuna's face became red and he began to wave his hand in protest.

"Wha-! No! I already told you, I'm not having se- mmmhmm!" Tsuna was caught off when Hibari threw him a piece of blanket.

"Your clothes are wet. You'll get sick if you continue to wear them…" Hibari explained, wrapping his own blanket around him. Tsuna looked at the blanket dumbly.

"Oh…" was all Tsuna could say. Tsuna began to undress but stopped and looked at Hibari.

"What?"

"Turn around." Tsuna ordered, blushing madly.

"I already saw every-"

"I don't care! Turn around!" Tsuna ordered once more, hiding his flushed face from Hibari. Hibari sighed and turned around; he just didn't understand the herbivore. He heard the ruffling of clothes and Tsuna involuntarily gasp as the cold air hit his unprotected body. More ruffling was heard before Hibari heard Tsuna's hurried steps. Hibari groaned as Tsuna tackled him.

"God, do you not know anything else than tackling?" Hibari moaned and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna was shivering and Hibari pulled him closer.

"I'm c-c-c-c-cold…" Tsuna said, hugging Hibari's blanket tightly.

"That's because you took off your clothes without wrapping the blanket first..." Hibari scolded. Tsuna gave him a trembling apologetic smile. Hibari sighed wrapping his arms around Tsuna. Tsuna felt like ice to his touch. Outside, the pouring rain had been accompanied by rumbling thunders and violent winds. Hibari tightened his grip and Tsuna began to drift asleep, shivering like a frightened little animal. Hibari kissed the top of Tsuna's head and began to cradle him gently.

Soon, Tsuna's shivering slowly stopped, the color returning to his face. Tsuna smiled at Hibari sweetly, "Kyouya…"

Tsuna pecked Hibari's cheek, making Hibari blushed involuntarily.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari whispered, leaning in…

Hibari's eyes widened as smoke suddenly engulfed both of them. Hibari felt Tsuna's weight dramatically change and his suspicion proved to be true. Instead of a beautiful man, Hibari was currently holding a very confused Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hibari raised an eyebrow as he noticed how Tsuna's hair was slightly mused and the yukata he was currently wearing fell to his shoulders revealing light red marks on his neck. Tsuna, on the other hand, was gaping at him like a fish. Tsuna's hands were on Hibari's bare chest and he was currently sitting on Hibari's lap, certain parts touching _something_.

"Hi-Hi-Hi-Hi-Hibari-san?!" Tsuna stuttered, and Hibari realizing how fulfilling Tsuna's fear was at the moment.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari called. At the sound of his name escaping Hibari's lips, Tsuna began to blush with so many different shades of red that Hibari could not even name each of them.

"HIIIIIII!!" Tsuna screamed. Hibari was mildly amused at how Tsuna was reacting towards him.

"How was the future, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked smirking. Needless to say, he did not expect Tsuna to blush with more shades than he already has before passing out on him.

"Oy! Tsunayoshi! Oy!" Hibari shook Tsuna for a moment before giving up. Tsuna's look was that of pure embarrassment. With a sigh, he cradle the unconscious boy gently, whispering to his ear,

"What do I do with you?"

sigynpaprikasigynpaprikasigynpaprikasigynpaprikasigynpaprikasigynpaprika

Author's End Rants: Day 5 would be the second to the last chapter of Unexpected Visit, not because I'm getting lazy (trust me, I actually have more ideas) but because Tsuna is Vongola Decimo, boss of the Vongola Famiglia. If I kept him in the past for too long, Vongola may not hold in the future. --() But there's still Day 6, where I'll wrap things up for U.Visit -grins evilly- and Hibari still has two days to molest Tsuna in U.Rev.

My Replies to Your Reviews:

Tsuki of the Roselight: Thank you for telling me that my smut is great and if its any consolation, writing smut makes me a pervert as well -grin-

Shikey: Yes, Chrome would join us as yaoi fangirls! and she's actually the leader of the 6927 pairing in 'ILuvMafiaYaoi' in U.Rev.

JiaeR: to me, Hibari had always been selfish so my Hibari (not that he's really mine) would always be selfish (especially in U.Rev). And if your friend caught you grinning, my friend printed the smut part and actually brought it to school... much to my chagrin... -grin-

scatteredbrains: whatever time it may be, Hibari molesting Tsuna will always be given -nods in agreement-

Tsubasa2fly: U.Rev has a lot of TYLHibari molesting our precious tuna... -grins-

prettybabycatty1109: I aslo felt that Hibari was ooc in the last part but he does have the right to be, Hibari is, by nature, a very possessive person. -smiles- and I don't hate Mukuro, I adore Mr. Pineapple, and 6927 is my third favorite pairing in KHR (first being 1827 and second being 2796). Tunafish isn't just Vongola's, its the entire mafia community's -grin-

CelticAngelWings: TYLHibari is more _affectionate _and more cunning. Keep reading the Unexpected series and you'll understand why... -smirks evilly-

kanda89: -smiles- I love writing Gokudera, he's loyalty to Tsuna makes him more lovable.

PirateCaptainBo: thank you for praising my smut (makes me think how much of a pervert I am), Bo-san, Ski-san. -grin-

Retse: Tsuna molesting Hibari? I find it hard to picture actually, Tsuna flirting and clinging unto Hibari, I can imagine, but Tsuna molesting Hibari is hard... because that would make Tsuna more of the seme... and I always picture Tsuna as one of the ultimate ukes in the otaku/yaoi-fangirl world... -grin-

Renca: Hibari would like it to be called '_being affectionate'_... -smirks evilly-

Hamtaro-chan: Um... Paprika has something to say... -urges Paprika to the stage-

Paprika: I thought I was just a plot device?! -reads the paper she'd been holding- I come in behalf of Vongola Famiglia. Hamtaro-chan-dono and Selina-dono, please do tell Itachi-dono that if he tries to rape our precious Vongola Decimo-sama, the entire Vongola Mafioso and our allied families will be out for his head... -looks around and whispers- and please send us a picture of Itachi-dono so we can post it in 'ILuvMafiaYaoi'...

OKAY! That's enough from you, Paprika! -begins dragging Paprika out- Anyway! Thank you very much for reviewing and reading the Unexpected Series. Please stay tune, because there is still Day 6 for U.Visit and Day 4 to 6 for U.Rev. So, more 1827 rabu-rabu!! And more tuna sandwich Vongola special for everyone. Please review or leave a comment if you wish for I love knowing what people think of my insane crack. -grins-


	6. Smiles and Videotapes

Day 06: Smiles and Videotapes

Disclaimer: … do people still do disclaimer? I mean, if a person posted it to **fan**fictionnet, that means its fan-made right? –looks around- Actually, I'm just stalling… I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Warning: BL, OOC-ness, freaked-out Tsuna, Vongola Famiglia love… and a lack of 1827 interaction.

Day 06: Smiles and Videotapes

Tsuna began tossing around, moaning. After a few minutes have passed, Reborn kicked him hard. Tsuna hit the wall and began rubbing the back of his head, "REBORN!"

Tsuna blinked. He blinked and looked at Reborn. Then he smiled, "I-i-i-it was a dream, wasn't it?! Th-th-thank God…"

"If you mean you going to the future, it really happened." Reborn informed Tsuna. Tsuna's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Hhhhiiiiiiiiiii!!" Tsuna began to paced back and front, "Y-y-you mean to tell me that ten years from now, Gokudera-kun is having a serious intimate relationship with Yamamoto and that Mukuro would be acting very, very weird around me?!"

"Ohhh… Yamamoto and Gokudera? I actually predicted that to happen." Reborn commented.

"That's beside the point!!" Tsuna grabbed Reborn, "Did you know that ten years from now Byakuran is actually trying to befriend Vongola because he wants to marry me?!"

"Marry you?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Ten years from now, same sex marriage is actually allowed in Italy…" Tsuna began to shake Reborn, "And the mafia is actually supporting it!!"

Reborn kicked Tsuna once more, "Baka Tsuna! Calm down."

"How can I calm down!? I just found out that ten years from now I'm-"

"-currently having a serious intimate relationship with a certain Cloud Guardian? Who, by the way, was the name you were moaning in your sleep…" Reborn finished. This made Tsuna stutter incoherent words, waving his hands like a mad man. Reborn took this chance and showed him a certain piece of clothing apparel.

"Tsuna, who owns this yukata? It seems too big to be yours…" Reborn said waving the yukata around. Tsuna blushed and grabbed the yukata as fast as he can. He ran out of his room, carrying the yukata.

"Ah, mama, Tsuna-nii is awake." Fuuta said.

"Good. Here Tsuna, eat this and get better." Bianchi said, giving Tsuna a bowl of poisoned soup.

"I-I-I'm already better…" Tsuna stuttered, hiding the yukata away from Bianchi's poisoned cooking.

"Hahahaha, Tsuna's holding a security blanket! Hahahahaha!!" Lambo teased.

"Behave, Lambo!" I-pin kicked Lambo.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, how was Italy?" Nana, Tsuna's mother, asked.

"Huh? Italy? I-it was-" the doorbell rang and Bianchi opened it.

"Tenth/Tsuna!!" Gokudera and Yamamoto called out, seeing the Tsuna they had grown accustomed to.

"Hayato." Bianchi called Gokudera. Gokudera's stomach began to rumble.

"Ah, sis- Gaaahhh!!" Gokudera dropped to the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Gokudera-kun!!" Tsuna called out. Yamamoto kept on laughing, wrapping an arm around Tsuna.

"Welcome home, Tsuna!"

"Now, you boys get on going. You'll be late for school." Nana ushered, giving Tsuna his obento.

"Hii? But I'm not dressed yet." Fuuta brought him his bag.

"What are you talking about, Tsuna-nii? You're already in your uniform." Fuuta told him.

"Hiiiii!!" Tsuna looked and found that he was, indeed, wearing his uniform. Tsuna looked up and saw Reborn staring at him, "R-R-Reborn?!"

"What the hell are you waiting for, Baka Tsuna. Get going." Tsuna dumbly nodded, following Gokudera and Yamamoto outside. Tsuna sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"So, how's the future, Tsuna?" Yamamoto merrily asked. Tsuna blushed and covered his cheeks.

"It was… _eventful_…" Tsuna replied, unable to tell his best friend that he saw them kissing each other. Yamamoto laughed and patted Tsuna's back.

"You know, it's nice to see you, Tsuna." Yamamoto admitted.

"Hiii?" Tsuna looked at Yamamoto, tilting his head.

"Stop touching the Tenth, damn baseball freak!!" Gokudera yelled, slapping Yamamoto's hand. Yamamoto winced but continued to smile at Tsuna.

"It got lonely, ya know? You were always with Hibari." Yamamoto said. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"H-H-H-How did you know that?!" Yamamoto and Gokudera blinked and looked at each other.

"Well, you were with Hibari for the past five days… I mean, we only got to be with you for a day." Yamamoto explained.

"That's because Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun were busy!" Yamamoto stared at Tsuna.

"What are you talking about, Tsuna? I'm never busy in school." Yamamoto said.

"That's because all you think about is BASEBALL!!" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"School? What are you talking about, Yamamoto? You flew back to Hong Kong!"

"Hong Kong? Tsuna, I've been in Namimori these past five days."

"Ah… Tenth…" Gokudera called Tsuna's attention. Tsuna looked at Gokudera, his eyes obviously confuse, "Is there a possibility that we're talking about two different things?"

"Hiii?"

"What this baseball freak is talking about is _our _past five days. As in… now." Gokudera emphasized, "Are you talking about the same time?"

"Hiiii? No. I'm talking about the fu-" realization struck Tsuna and he looked at Yamamoto with an opened mouth, "My future self spent the last five days with Hibari-san?!"

Yamamoto nodded, "Yeah… you know, it just occurred to me; the two of you looked good together when you wore that white dress. It was like…"

"An angel and a demon." Gokudera growled. Yamamoto laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, something like that. Actually something like a pure maiden and a vampire…"

"You play too much video games, baseball freak." Gokudera growled once more, glaring at Yamamoto. Yamamoto grinned.

"I what?! I wore a- a- a-" Tsuna yelled, not believing what Yamamoto was telling him. His future self was wearing a dress… voluntarily?! Wha- wha- wha- WHAT?!

"Yeah. You looked pretty cute in a dress, Tsuna. You should wear more." Yamamoto happily commented.

"Stupid baseball freak! The Tenth did not look cute in a dress!!"

"Of course I don't! I'm a gu-"

"He looked BEAUTIFUL in a dress!!" Tsuna's jaw dropped at Gokudera's choice of words. They actually liked seeing him wear a dress?! The future Tsuna saw was already, in a sense: deeply insane, and now that he was back on his time, he finds out that the world had already started going the same path.

"Hahahahaha. True, true." Yamamoto said, patting Gokudera at the back. Tsuna noticed Gokudera blushed and remembered what Gokudera and Yamamoto were doing in the future. Tsuna blushed in embarrassment and began walking ahead of them.

"Oy, Tsuna. What are you holding?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna stopped and stared at his hands. He had instinctively brought the yukata with him. Not that leaving it in his room was an option… especially with a sadistic infant in it, "Another dress?"

Tsuna blushed, shaking his head furiously, "I-I-I'm sorry, guys! I'll see you at school!!"

Tsuna yelled, running as fast as he can away from them. Gokudera and Yamamoto blinked and simply stared at the retreating form of Tsuna. Tsuna ran as fast as he can and hit the opening door of a black limo. Tsuna hit the pavement, rubbing his nose, "Ow…"

"Ah, Tsuna!! Are you okay?!" Tsuna weakly smiled as he realized that he had hit Dino's car.

"I'm-I'm fine, Dino-san…" Tsuna said, rubbing his nose.

"It's good to see you again, Tsuna. Seeing your older self made me thought that I may be looking at your older sister." Dino commented laughing cheerfully. Tsuna blushed once again.

"D-d-d-did I really look like a girl?" Tsuna wanted to believe that maybe… just maybe… the pictures he saw were manipulated.

"Yeah. Quite a beautiful one, if I may add. No wonder Kyouya fell in love with you." The moment Dino said Hibari's name, Tsuna's blush intensified and he began stuttering. Dino laughed at Tsuna's strange antics, "Don't worry. I had a one-to-one talk with Kyouya and told him to use lubrication next time."

Tsuna's blush went up a whole new level and he stuttered a quick farewell, leaving Dino perplexed. Romario sighed at his boss' obliviousness. Tsuna ran faster, as fast as his legs could carry him, only to stop when he heard a sweet voice call him. He turned around and found Haru and Kyoko walking with Chrome, Chigusa and Ken. Haru and Chrome ran up to him, "Tsuna-san, you're back!!"

"How was your trip, Boss?"

Tsuna smiled at both of them, "It… was eventful…"

"Haru is so happy that Tsuna-san is fine."

"We were wondering when you'll be back. It's a shame Tsuna-chan didn't catch you." Kyoko said.

"Tsuna-chan?"

"Ah, she's a very beautiful woman who looks like Tsuna-san." Haru said.

"Ahhh… I really look like a woman…?" Tsuna mumbled.

"Ha-HI! Look at the time, I'm gonna be late!! I'll see you later, Tsuna-san, Chrome-chan, Kyoko-chan!!" Haru called out, running towards the direction of her school.

"I'll see you later, Tsuna-kun. I have to give Onii-san his obento. He forgot it again." Kyoko excused herself and went ahead. Chrome began to fidget and looked at Tsuna nervously. Tsuna let out a deep breathe and looked at Chrome. His eyes widened as he remembered something very important. He grabbed Chrome's hands and smiled brightly.

"Chrome-san! In the future, I got you real organs!" Tsuna informed Chrome happily. Chrome blinked, having heard the news from the Tsuna of ten years later, "I-I-I was so happy when I first heard that… you were healthy and happy and- Hahahaha, I'm not making much sense aren't I?"

Chrome shook her head, smiling softly, "I'm happy right now, Boss."

"Hii?" Chrome hugged Tsuna, much to Tsuna's surprise. Chrome closed her eyes.

"Thank you… for everything."

"B-b-but I haven't done anything yet…" Chrome smiled at Tsuna, shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter. Just the fact that you'll do such thing for me… It's enough." Chrome smiled, tears filling her eyes. Tsuna smiled softly.

"Of course I would. You're all important to me." Tsuna told Chrome. Chrome's eyes widened for a moment before she kissed Tsuna on the cheek, this time, only missing the corners of Tsuna's lip by an inch. Chrome blushed and let go off a stuttering Tsuna.

"Oya, oya, it seems like my little Chrome is becoming attracted to you, Tsunayoshi-_kun_." Tsuna froze and looked at the smiling face of Mukuro… hovering only a few inches away from Tsuna's face.

"Hhhhiiii!!" Tsuna backed away from Mukuro as fast as he can, clutching the yukata tightly. Mukuro blinked, staring at the yukata Tsuna was currently holding on to as if it would save him from Mukuro.

"Kufufufufufufu, you're as interesting as ever, Tsunayoshi-kun. And-" Mukuro reached out a hand towards Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes widened and he ran away from Mukuro as fast as he could. The three boys stared at Tsuna's retreating form, blinking.

"He… sure runs fast…" Chigusa said.

"The thing Vongola was holding…" Ken mumbled.

"What about it?"

"It had Vongola's scent on it…"

"Of course it would, it's his."

"But there's an even stronger scent in it."

"Oya? And what would that be, Ken?"

"Ugly duckling's." Ken replied.

"Mukuro-san/Mukuro-sama!!" Ken and Chigusa called out, trying to stop Mukuro who was currently planning on beating a certain black-haired prefect… or at least try…

Along the way, Tsuna bumped into someone unexpectedly, "Ahhh!!"

"I'm so sorry!! I wasn't looking-" Tsuna blinked and realized that he had bumped into a red-haired kid, who was currently trying his best to find his glasses. Tsuna handed him his glasses and the boy smiled.

"Thank you…" Tsuna's eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"Irie Shouichi?!" Tsuna yelled. Irie blinked and nodded.

"Yes? And you… are?" Irie tilted his head, not really remembering Tsuna. Tsuna bowed furiously.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Huh? Uhhh… for… what?" Irie asked, clearly confused, "If it's about what happened, I should be the one to say sorry. I wasn't really paying attention…"

"Hiii? Ah, no! Not about that!!" Tsuna waved his hands and Irie tilted his head more, wondering why Tsuna was holding a yukata. Tsuna fiddled the yukata and looked away.

"I know that… Lambo gave you a lot of troubles…" Irie's eyes widened as he remembered Tsuna.

"Y-y-you're the guy that died!!" Irie shouted. Tsuna flinched and chuckled softly.

"Well, technically I did die… but I'm alive right now…" Tsuna said, grinning sheepishly at Irie. Irie blushed at Tsuna's cute grin. Tsuna's eyes widened as he heard the school bell ring.

"Hiiiiiii!!" Tsuna stood, frightening Irie. Tsuna bowed apologetically at Irie, "I'm sorry, Irie… kun!! I have to go to school!!"

"Wait!!" Irie shouted. Tsuna looked back and Irie blushed, "I never got your name…"

"Tsuna… Sawada Tsuna- Hiiii!!" Tsuna began to panic and ran, "I'll see you, Irie-kun!!"

"Sawada… san…" Irie whispered, blushing.

Tsuna stopped by the gates of his school. He tried to catch his breathing and stared down on the yukata he had unwillingly brought to school. He closed his eyes and brought the yukata near his face, inhaling the scent of blood, steel and apples. With close eyes, he remembered the grey eyes of the man who he spent most of his days in the future with…

"Hibari-san…"

By the window of the reception room, Hibari had witnessed Tsuna's huge attachment towards a certain black yukata. A yukata he seemed to remember seeing in his house more than once. Hibari looked at the videotape on his hand, a smirk appearing on his face. It may have been fate that Hibari had left the bag on the reception room before going to the beach yesterday. Hibari returned his gaze back at the boy outside. As if he had felt Hibari looking at him, Tsuna looked at the window where Hibari was leaning. Tsuna blushed and fidgeted before inhaling deeply. Hibari watched in amusement as Tsuna looked at him and give him a sweet smile. Hibari's eyes widened for a moment and Tsuna looked away, blushing madly. Hibari smirked.

"Tsuna/Tenth!!" His two friends have caught up with him and they were entering the school together. Hibari turned his focus on the sky, one day… one day he will give the boy called Sawada Tsunayoshi what he wanted… what he needed…

'_Selfishness…'_

What happened to them:

Near Tsuna's Classroom

Ryohei stared at Kusakabe, who was looking at a piece of paper as if it was, in a way, a death note. Kusakabe noticed Ryohei and bowed slightly. Ryohei bowed as well and noticed Tsuna.

"Sawada! Welcome back!!"

"It's good to see you too, 'nii-san." Tsuna smiled at Ryohei. He noticed Kusakabe and bowed, "Good morning, Kusakabe-san."

That reminded Kusakabe of a certain woman and he began to blush, "E-e-excuse me!"

Kusakabe ran away at fast speed, earning a perplexed look from both Ryohei and Tsuna. Once Kusakabe was outside, he looked at the paper once. His eyes started to water as he read it once more…

Hibari wanted him to buy some lubricant…

Infirmary, Namimori Middle High

Gokudera opened the locked cabinet of the infirmary room, revealing a very pissed off Shamal. Gokudera began untying Shamal. Once the cloth covering his mouth was took off-

"You stupid BRAT!! What the hell were you thinking, tying me up for five days!!" Shamal yelled.

"As if I'll let you see the Tenth when he looks like that!!" Gokudera yelled back.

"I've told you, I have no interest in boys." Shamal reminded Gokudera, "Especially for your scrawny boss… I don't even know how he looks like ten years from now."

"See for yourself." Reborn said, giving Shamal a stolen shot of Tsuna smiling sweetly. Shamal's eyes widened.

"TSUNA-CHWAN!!" Shamal said in a singsong voice.

"SISTEMA C.A.I!!"

Airport

"Ah, there she is. Bianchi!!" Iemitsu called out. Bianchi and Fuuta both waved at Iemitsu and the Ninth.

"Wow, papa. We didn't know you were coming home. Mama went and bought more ingredients from the money she got from all the other housewives." Fuuta informed Iemitsu. Iemitsu began to laugh.

"I was also surprise. The Ninth wanted to come and see my son so suddenly." Iemitsu explained. The Ninth gave them a very gentle smile.

"Where is Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"If you mean the Tsuna from the future, he already left yesterday." Bianchi informed the Ninth. The Ninth grew disappointed.

"You mean to tell me we fucking fly over here to protect this old man for nothing?!" Xanxus yelled. Basil only chuckled softly.

"Reborn told me to show this to you, though." Bianchi said, showing them a video-cam. She gave the video-cam to Basil who hit the play button. The four men's eyes widened as they stare intently at the person on the recording.

"_Here you go, Fuuta." a beautiful woman handed Fuuta a coffee flavored ice cream._

"_Thank you, Tsuna-nii."_

"Sa-sa-sa-Sawada-dono…?" Basil asked, blushing at how beautiful Tsuna would look like in the future. Iemistu laughed merrily.

"You see that, Timoteo?! My son's going to be the most beautiful Vongola boss in history!!" Iemitsu proudly declared.

"Do remember that my mother was the most beautiful Vongola boss to date… but, Tsunayoshi-kun is definitely very beautiful. Do you not agree, Xanxus?" the Ninth asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! The fucking runt's wearing a dress!!" Xanxus yelled. The Ninth and Iemitsu had to stop themselves from chuckling as Xanxus did not seem to realize that he was having a massive nosebleed.

sigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigyn

Author's End Rants: The lack of 1827 interaction can be summarized in one word: 'sequel'. –grins- I don't actually know when I'll be able to upload it but it will be titled: 'Raising Vongola Decimo-sama', a prequel/sequel to all of my KHR fics where a lot will be answered… like… the elevator incident I keep mentioning for example. –smirks evilly-

My Replies to Thy Reviews (for both Unexpected Series and While You Sleep):

Tsuki of the Roselight: Thank you for loving my work and I hope you will continue to support me. –rubs head and grins-

PirateCaptainBo: Bo-san, flash/futurebacks will be recorded in my sequel so please look forward to it. Ski-san, writing Dino and Hibari's interaction was one of my most favorite parts in Day 5 –grins-

scatteredbrains: Thank you for loving my writing and I will try my bast to provide all of you with more crack than a shattered mirror. And Tsuna being used to Hibari… -grins mysteriously-

coworly: uhhh, the word wail came to mind because cry and scream just wouldn't cut it. –grins sheepishly- and please do not worry, I still have a lot of ideas for Tsuna –grins evilly-

RuByMoOn17: So I take it you like the smut? –smirks evilly-

Renca: Hey, if he managed to pull himself up from a future where he's in a coffin, who's to say that he won't pull his self up after this much crack? –sees a lot of raised hands- uhhhh… I take that back…

Shikey: -grins- thank you for thinking my story is awesome.

JiaeR: it makes me smile that you think U.Rev is one of the best thing after a hard day at work. And tuna sandwich with ham? Hmmmmm…

Kitsune no Ookami: thank you very much for the compliment (especially when you compare me with a great mangaka circle such as Clamp) –grins-

Hamtaro-chan: a bullet that can change Tsuna's gender… -thinks- hmmmm… that sounds interesting. (Tsuna: What?! Making me wear Lolita-clothes aren't enough?!)

Tzezumi: thank you for reviewing WYS and for loving my stories and… super hot Hibari… -nosebleeds- I would also like to see that… and helpless Tsuna? –grins- that can be arranged…

Prettybabycatty1109: would you also like some tissues? –grins-

Piyopi: well, there's a sequel coming up… -rubs head- and it does include our ultimate uke. –grins-

almightyempressoftheuniverse: uuuyyyy, bubble gums! –tries to take every bubble gums flavored confetti- I'm a sucker for bubble gums and mentos. –grins-

kisalamode: yay, another Hibari fan. –grins-

CelticAngelWings: O.o 3 dozens?! –looks away- I almost got sued by 3 dozen lawyers? –chuckles emptily- anyway, thanks for such praise and please do not try kill one another… that much.

So yeah… for more information about the sequel (like the reason, blah, blah), please refer to the end notes of Unexpected Revelations day 6. Reviews and comments are highly appreciated, criticism helps improve me and praises makes my day. –grins- just kidding about the last part. Feel free to leave a message if you wish about UVisit and/or what you want to see in the sequel –cough-smut-cough-.


End file.
